E16
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi lived in the factory for most of his life until he gets a chance to escape and gets his life back. Puzzleshipping, stuff, yaoi, stuff.
1. Chapter 1 The escape

Once again, very, very bored.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1-The escape

The air around the factory was full of choking gas, the dirty state of the machines would make it rust and dangerous to use, little light passed into the large working room making it difficult; and potentially dangerous. This was what the conditions were for the many boys that were forced to work here, under close eye of their guards. This is what Yugi had to live with.

Yugi, like many of the other boys, was forced to work in the large factory he had lived in for over fifteen years. He wasn't different from the others, he was cute with his child like face and large amethyst eyes. He wasn't remarkably strong-weaker even. Nor was he smart as he hadn't been taught much, only how to operate the machines. There was only one difference from him and his friends. He was an E16.

E16 was a code printed on the back of his right hand, it was to show what type of person he was. The "E" stood as what type he was, E meant electric; this ranged from various forms of electricity. The one stood for how strong he was with his powers, it went as high as six. The six stood for the level of his strength, six was again the highest. Yugi was a person who could do damage, but like the other boys, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Yugi stopped working and looked down at his glove. He was given one glove for his right hand, it was only in his right hand he could use his powers, so they put an end to it. Like tying an animals legs with chains, they restricted everyone's movements and will.

Yugi got back to work as one of the guards walked past. The cold, emotionless, robotic guards were ruthless, not letting any prisoner time to relax or be free. There was a horn that sounded through the factory, everyone stood up and walked out single file, but as soon as Yugi moved he was handed a basket of cloths. He looked up at the several guards in front of him, although they could not speak, he knew what they meant and walked himself to the dye room.

The dye room was on the upper floor, it was large with several vats containing the steamy, pungent dye. Only a small window let in air, but it did no help. Yugi let himself into the dye room and started his second job. He carefully dipped the pieces of cloth into different dye, one by one. The colours were varied; brilliant pink, Irish green, Ocean blue, it was like a rainbow of colours. But soon the dye started to take it's effect on Yugi after ten minutes.

He stood by the window and took large breaths of air as he tried to rid his dizziness. He gazed up at the clear blue sky, wondering if he would ever enjoy it then having the murky air of the factory. Then he heard water flowing right by him. He looked up to see a pipe sticking out if the wall, throwing out old water. Stains hung on the walls as a reminder of all the dirt that had been. Yugi just stared until it was just droplets, clinging for life. And then inspiration came to Yugi.

He couldn't be sure if it was the fumes making his mind think crazy, but he could smell, taste freedom. And it only took a few simple steps.

Yugi leaned out of the window slightly and tried to reach for the pipe, but he was too far away. There was another way but it was highly risky. He pulled his glove off so his hand could breath, using his powers he managed to bend the pipe closer to him so it was in reach. He reached out and grabbed it.

The door opened and Yugi turned around to see the guards, they had sensed Yugi using his powers, and now he was in trouble. He slipped himself out of the window before they had a chance to catch him, and using his powers again he made the pipe drop him to the ground where he landed safely.

A siren sounded as he ran through the grounds of the factory. He pushed back the gates and ran down the empty road, the guards were close behind him, and they were much faster then any human. At least he made the attempt to escape his prison.

'Sir!'

Yugi stopped, ahead of him was a young man, he signalled at Yugi to get into his car as he sat himself inside it. Weighing up all the good and the bad points, Yugi ran to the car and opened the back door, sitting himself inside it. The car screeched to life as it began to move, Yugi shut the car door and looked out the rear window. The guards disappeared into the distance as Yugi sped off. He relaxed in his seat as he began to feel freedom.

* * *

They drove for a long time, and between them both they remained silent. Yugi was a little wary about his saviour, but he took Yugi away from the factory, so he was sure he was no danger to him. The car stopped and Yugi looked around his surroundings, but he couldn't make a guess as to where he was.

'I think we lost them' The man reassured, he turned to Yugi and smiled 'Are you okay?'

Yugi nodded as he was a little shy talking to the man.

'I presume you was their prisoner, right?'

'Please don't take me back' Yugi pleaded.

'No, I wouldn't do that' He calmed 'I think it's disgusting how they treat people, and all down to because they're scared'.

'I see…'

'How rude of me, my name is Haruto. Haruto Suno'.

'Yugi'.

'Well Mr. Yugi, is there anything I can do? Get you somewhere to stay?'

Yugi shook his head 'The only thing I know is that my parents live in Domino'.

'Domino is far from here' Haruto said.

'That is okay' Yugi stepped out of the car and turned to Haruto 'I'll walk'.

'Are you sure?' Yugi nodded so he sighed in defeat 'Alright, if you say so. Oh, Mr. Yugi, if I were you, I'd keep myself a secret. Okay?'

'Yes, thank you very much'.

Haruto started the car up again and drove off, leaving Yugi behind. He sighed and looked around, there was a forest on the side of the road so he ventured in. If he wanted to be safe from the guards, then it was the best place he could be. He found a clearing deep into the forest where he rested. Though he couldn't make a fire or tell what food was poisonous or not, he starved and went cold that night. He sat huddled against a tree, reminding himself that he was free, and that nothing could scare him or pull him back. He was untouchable to the world.

***************************End of chapter 1******************************

Yeah, not sure where I was going. But still tons of fun.

Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2 New surroundings

Apparently this was good. So I guess I have no other choice but to write another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2-New surroundings

Yugi woke up the next morning, he gave a large yawn before a small shake and stretching out. To feel free and to know no restraint was a euphoric feeling, like he had been clean from all sins-being reborn and getting a chance. Yugi stood up and looked around the woods before walking off in a direction, knowing that if he stayed in one place for too long he would get caught.

Yugi looked down at his right hand, the tight glove still attached to him. He bit his lip and pulled it back slightly as he walked, seeing his tender skin underneath it and the code stitched and scarred into that skin. He then sighed and pulled the glove back on, the glove was given to him to restrain his powers, but if he walked around-and people would be easy tell who he was-he would be sent to the factory. As much as he hated the item, he would keep his glove to protect his identity.

Yugi's stomach growled but he ignored it as he walked on, Yugi wasn't a stranger to starvation, there would be many periods of time where Yugi didn't have meals for days, he had just hoped it would be a lot different after escaping.

Yugi then stopped, hearing a distant engine growling. Though Yugi wasn't sure if many vehicles came to the factory, he didn't want to get himself lost. He pushed his feet to move, following after the noise as he pushed past the foliage. After a few minutes, Yugi ended up by the side of a large road, the vehicle in question was a large red truck carrying various large items. The driver didn't notice Yugi and carried on driving, Yugi bit his lip and pushed himself again into another run as he tried to catch up with the truck when it passed, luckily he managed to catch onto it and pulled himself on as the car drove Yugi far away from his old memories.

* * *

Yugi sat near the edge of the truck so it was easier for him to jump out when he needed to, he watched the surroundings fly by and other cars pass them as they drove on. Yugi hugged his knees as he watched everything go by around him, but also kept checking the driver in case he would spot Yugi in the back, but so far everything seemed fine.

The truck soon reached a town, Yugi looked up and looked at the red tiled roofs before deciding to hop off and watch the truck he rode on disappear down the road. Yugi quickly walked to the path instead of being in the road, and stood, and stood, and stood. Yugi lived in the factory most of his life; and the only other times he remembered was when he was very young with his parents, how was he supposed to blend in with the normal world? The only thing he knew in how to act was to be feared of the guards, was he supposed to act like that to all people?

Yugi looked around, spotting a few odd people staring at him suspicious-and who wouldn't?-Yugi then started walking down the path, it was better then standing and doing nothing.

He passed a map of the town on his journey, but because Yugi didn't know how to read or write, it was useless to him. He looked around at the old styled buildings, rather liking their style and all the colourful flowers that hung on the windows, there were beautiful things outside the factory. Yugi then caught a scent, it was a sweet and warm scent that made Yugi's stomach growl again. Yugi followed the smell until he reached a bakery shop, the teen pressed himself against the window and looked inside at the warm shop; there were a few customers inside and the baker tended to them. There was rows upon rows of bread, sitting on shelves, wrapped up behind the counter, sitting in front of the windows in front of Yugi's eyes. There were many kinds of breads, large ones, soft looking ones, ones that had seasoning on them, all of which Yugi would happily eat-not caring about the taste. But even so, Yugi knew he would have to buy them, and money was the one thing he was missing.

The teen watched the people walk out of the shop with loaves under their arms, and although it was tempting, Yugi didn't want to get into any more trouble. He gave the bread one last loving look and one last deep inhale of their scent before peeling himself away from the window and carrying on walking around, needing to find somewhere to sleep.

Yugi continued to explore the new town, finding even more shops to gaze into and watch for long times. A butchers shop to watch the butcher cut the meat, a bookshop and watched people read books casually, a grocers and watched them tend the fruit and vegetables so they wouldn't be ruined, Yugi even found the local church to be amazing even if it did stand still. Yugi then came to a small bridge that was built over a small river, Yugi crossed the bridge and looked over the side into the water, tipping his head a little at his reflection as he hadn't seen it for a long time. He looked at it for a while before he noticed a small gap underneath the bridge, feeling curious Yugi left the bridge and came to the bank of the river, spotting a small bit of land underneath the bridge. A perfect place for Yugi to sleep without getting in the way. He managed to slid down to it and check it out before sitting down and watching the water, this would be his home for a while, until he knew where he was going.

* * *

Yugi learnt one thing about the town; that it maintained a look of beauty. Every building, every street and every space looked perfect to Yugi. It was clean, it wasn't broken and it fitted nicely with the surroundings. Yugi felt a little left out with his dirty clothes and dirty skin, but he still walked around the town to know it better.

Yugi-while staying in the town-decided to try to learn how to read, though that proved to be more difficult then he first imagined. He managed to get odd bits of newspaper and tried to read them under his bridge, but he didn't even know where to start to read. The only thing he could read was the letter E, and that was only because it was printed on the back of his hand, but he never knew how many words contained that letter in it. It was a failed mission to achieve in such a short time, Yugi would have to wait until he would be back home to his parents, they would teach him everything he would need to learn.

Another thing Yugi decided to try and learn was socialising. Being stuck inside the factory with mute guards and unable to communicate with the other prisoners, Yugi didn't have that many people to talk to other then himself, so if he wanted to look normal he had to learn how to act appropriately. He watched people from afar as they chatted with each other and kids playing games with each other, learning how they found it fun, even picking up useless gossip from the adults. Though he never tried to talk to the other people and kept his distance, he was more then eager to try and talk to someone. And yet there was hardly anyone he could talk to.

During the evening Yugi would find himself back at the bakery, pressed up against the glass and watching the crispy warm bread that made his stomach beg for it. Though it hurt him on the inside, and reminded him of the bad scraps he managed to find, it made him happy to see the good food being sold to the good people. It looked like they cared deeply about beauty and their quality of life.

* * *

Yugi woke up for the fourth day of staying in the town, though he was achy from sleeping so awkwardly against the stone, he was more then happy to be awake in that town. He sat up against the stone and looked up when he heard two women talking, another chance to learn how people acted around each other.

'Such a fine day' One of the women said as she sighed.

'It is, so lovely' The second woman agreed 'Say, have you seen that strange boy around?'

Yugi looked up at the bridge then, knowing that there had to be only one strange boy around the town-himself.

'The one with the oil stained clothes?' The first woman asked, making Yugi look down at his clothes 'He is funny looking, I've seen him standing and watching me a few times'.

'I've seen him watching the children play hopscotch as well, you don't think he's one of those murderers everyone is raving about do you?' The second woman questioned scared.

'He looks a little too young to be a murderer though…' The first woman commented.

'But his clothes, that distant look in his eyes, he doesn't exactly look normal does he?' The second woman added.

'No…I suppose not…'

Yugi sighed and looked down at his oil clothes, then pulling them off he hung them in the water, watching the crystal blue water turn the a black colour as the oil washed off his clothes, he then pulled the clothes out of the water to see them soaking wet. Having no other better plans, he left his clothes on the side of the grass and hugged his knees, waiting for his clothes to dry out so he could wear them again.

Yugi was once again at the bakery, pressed flat against the window and watching as the baker handed a woman with a child some bread before they paid for it and left the shop. Yugi sighed as he watched them walk away before turning to the bread again, holding his stomach slightly as it began to hurt again.

'Hello there' Yugi looked up, being taken back as the baker stood at the door with a loaf of bread 'You hungry lad? You look like you could do with a meal' Yugi nodded in agreement, but nerves hit his body and he shook slightly 'Here, have this. It's free, go on'.

Yugi looked down at the bread he offered, Yugi smelt it again and smiled slightly as it's sweet aroma filled the air. Yugi took out a shaky hand but took the bread and felt it's crumbly warm surface, the bread he used to have was cold and sliced, he wasn't sure about the bread but he happily bit into it and loved the warm feeling settling in his stomach and going down his throat. He bit into it more and more until his mouth was full of bread and he chewed on them.

'So, I've seen you a few times before lad' The baker continued to talk as Yugi satisfied his stomach 'Where you from?'

Yugi swallowed the bread and looked up at the man, not liking being asked that question. If only he could think of a good enough lie to tell the man, but nothing came to his mind.

'How odd, what happened to your other glove?' Yugi looked down at his gloved hand 'You can't walk around with one glove'.

The man tried to reach out for Yugi, but Yugi stepped back and hugged the bread to his chest before taking off again, he ran down the streets and quickly slid down the bank of the river to his home under the stone pathway. He sighed and ate more of his bread until it was half eaten and decided to save it for another day, he knew that he had spent too much time here, he would have to leave soon.

* * *

Yugi left the comfort of the beauty town and headed back into the wild once again, unsuccessful in finding another ride again so had to deal with it. Yugi followed the trail of the river into the woods as he knew it would be better to stay close to it. He carefully set the bread on the grass next to him, though he was eager to eat it whole, he wanted to keep it lasting for as long as it could.

Yugi turned to the river when he heard a small splash, crawling closer he saw tiny fish swimming against the current and darting around. Yugi looked towards his gloved hand, slipping the glove off and feeling his hand breath a little, he flexed his fingers a little before making a small charge of electricity go through his hand before sticking it in the water. The fish in the water got a nasty shock from the zap, but Yugi managed to stun one of the fish so he took it out of the water and waited for it to die before eating it. Though it was different to the old food he had, he was sure it would be better then anything so ate the raw fish to settle his stomach for that night.

As the night came in for that day, Yugi laid on the grass next to the bread as he hugged himself and stared up at the black sky hanging over him. His thoughts were mainly about his parents, though he had known them when he was little, he wasn't entirely sure what they looked like. Though he imagined them to be rather beautiful and smart, at least it made him happy to think so. He curled up and fell asleep with his last thoughts about his parents and his soon to be home.

****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Well, we've seen Yugi's first thoughts and explorations of the outside world, lets just hope he improves eh?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 The orphanage

You people keep asking for more chapters! I guess I have no choice…

* * *

Chapter 3-The orphanage

Yugi woke up the next morning to a strange noise, one he hadn't heard of or wasn't sure what to do about it. It was like someone squashed something and it bubbled afterwards, Yugi wasn't sure where it was coming from but after walking some while he felt the pain split in him.

His stomach.

It bubbled inside him and made the most oddest noises the teen had heard, he clutched his stomach when it began to hurt and tried to eat a bit more of the bread, thinking that would help. Though it seemed to make it worse. Yugi walked around groaning slightly as the pain increased and he knew soon he wouldn't be able to take the pain for much longer.

It didn't take Yugi long to come to buildings and people, he found it rather strange that two towns were so close together-he presumed it was either they were built close together for purposes or it was just a different part of the previous town. He stumbled along the path, barely missing the people who walked past him as they gave him odd looks and left him be. Yugi was panting by now and soon had to stop and lean against a wall while he caught his breath back and tried to quell his angry stomach.

'Boy' Yugi looked up wearily as a man stopped and checked on the teen 'Are you alright?'

Yugi gave a small nod, but almost instantly he fell over and passed out as the pain got too much for his small and weak body to handle.

* * *

Yugi woke up later; he heard blurred voices as well as blurred shapes when he opened his eyes. His body still hurt so he ended up groaning weakly and closing his eyes again, wishing he was asleep again so he didn't have to deal with the pain.

'Boy' Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at the man that he leaned over him; he was plump and had an odd moustache with spectacles hanging on his nose 'Do you know where you are?'

Yugi gave a shake to his head, making the man crinkle his forehead in thought.

'Do you realise you are ill?' Yugi shook his head once again making the man frown more 'What have you eaten recently boy?'

Yugi stared at him in thought, thinking of the most recent things he ate 'B-Bread…' He answered weakly 'A-And…fish…'

'Cooked fish?' Yugi shook his head once more, the man then stood up and turned to a woman who had stood by the end of the bed Yugi laid in. Yugi watched them talk to each other quietly that he couldn't hear them, he instead tried to keep his eyes open and blinked often to keep awake.

Then the man left with a small bow, Yugi watched him leave the room before turning to the woman. She was a lot older then that man was, she had wrinkles already set on her face and hands. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a simple black dress with white cuffs, Yugi could tell by her face that was set into a frown that she was going to be a strict woman.

'Well, looks like you're going to be with us for a few days' She commented 'What's your name boy?'

'Y-Yugi' Yugi replied weakly.

'Surname?'

'M-Mutou'.

She hummed 'Never heard of a family like that around here'.

'T-They don't live…around here…'

She hummed again before turning to leave Yugi in the bed 'Stay in bed Mr. Mutou. You need all the rest you can get to be better. You may address me as Miss. Kizuki'.

Yugi watched her leave the room as well then, so Yugi laid in his bed on his own. He gave a sigh and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. Though he wasn't sure who the people were, he was certain they were trying to help him so took the advice and tried to rest and sleep again.

* * *

It didn't take Yugi too long to find out he was staying in an orphanage, there were other children in the orphanage and came up to Yugi one by one to introduce themselves to the new arrival. And though each of them was friendly and had a unique character about them, but only one caught his attention the most.

The other children told Yugi that his name was Kazuki and he liked to keep to himself, Yugi watched him as he often spent time in the bedrooms, he had a large book that he read all the time. Yugi tried to read the title of the book, but he couldn't understand a lot of it. He didn't seem to be any different than the other children, but he fascinated Yugi nevertheless.

Once Yugi had got better, the orphanage gave Yugi new clean clothes to wear, though they were just a pair of shorts and a T-shirt he couldn't help but love his new clothes. He twirled in them slightly and played with them, liking how it was loose and free unlike his other clothes; he gave a giggle and twirled once more.

'Stop it!' Yugi stopped and turned to Kazuki who sat on his bed, glaring at Yugi 'You're so annoying'.

Yugi stared at him for a few moments before walking over cautiously 'My name is Yugi. You're Kazuki right?'

He nodded before looking up at him 'And you were caught for being ill, right?'

Yugi blinked 'Caught? Did I do something wrong?'

'Oh brother, you really are dumb' Yugi cringed slightly, not liking how he treated Yugi 'You know that they get paid more money for each child they keep in here right?' Yugi shook his head 'Well they do. So do you know what they do?' Another shake 'They kidnap children from the streets so they get paid more and more, not caring about their background and stuff'.

'And they took me?' Yugi questioned 'But I was ill! Why would they take me?'

'Tch. You only had food poisoning; you'd obviously get better over a few days. I bet they're making a false file about you know'.

'But I told them I have parents!'

'Me too' He then closed his book and turned to Yugi 'You look like someone I can trust, even if you are dumb. I want to make a deal with you' Yugi sat on the bed and listened carefully 'If you can get us out of here…then…what would you like? I'd get you anything'.

Yugi stared at him, and then looked down at the book 'What's that book?'

Kazuki held it up 'It's an Atlas. I've read it inside out so I know where all the routes are around this country'.

Yugi's eyes lit up 'Then…can you show me the way to Domino? That's where I have to get to'.

He nodded 'Alright, but first, you must get me out of here. Then I'll give you the directions'.

'H-How do I-'

'They have keys to lock up around, and at least some spares' Kazuki looked up when someone passed and fell silent, but carried on when the person had passed the door 'You get the spare keys to the doors so we can let ourselves be out'.

'How do I tell which one I need?'

The boy rolled his eyes and stood up 'They're labelled duh. You'd have to be dumb not to be able to read'.

'But I-' Kazuki then left, not hearing Yugi anymore, Yugi hung his head 'Can't read…' Yugi finished before giving a sigh, knowing he couldn't find a way to get out of it-that and he really needed to know the way to his home.

When he felt it was safe, he left the room and looked around the orphanage to find the spare keys, though he wasn't sure where to look for them exactly. The orphanage was dark and had a grey air about it, Yugi looked in many of the rooms and found that a lot of them were play rooms; the children inside were playing with different toys-or the younger ones were-and sometimes fought over a particular toy. Yugi carried on his search, thinking that wherever the adults were, the keys were nearby. Yugi soon heard the voices of the women who run the orphanage; he moved closer to the door and peeked in. The room was like a little office, a desk and many shelves where folders rested as they spied on the conversation, Yugi moved back when someone walked past the door and to the desk.

'We're getting a little full here' Another woman commented 'We can't take in many more kids'.

'Of course we can' The woman spat back 'I'm sure some of the younger ones can share a bed for a while. People these days just don't want to have children is all'.

Yugi watched and his eyes turned to something that rattled as it moved. It was the keys; the woman put them in a drawer and moved closer to the other woman while they talked. Yugi bit his lip, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk in and out without being seen. He gave a sigh and slipped his glove off before holding his hand out and feeling the electricity go through his hand, the drawer shook a little and Yugi had to keep checking on the adults. The drawer gently opened with a shake and then the keys came into view, then in a short instance without making much noise the keys came to Yugi's hand and he grabbed them tightly before running away. He didn't want to be caught right when it was so close.

* * *

Yugi stayed in the orphanage for the rest of the day, waiting until it was dark so he could show Kazuki without being caught. The lights died off, and the moonlight crept through the window. Yugi looked around and saw all the children asleep in their own bed, curled up under their covers to keep themselves warm for the night. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump up and saw Kazuki leaning over him.

'Do you have them?' He asked.

Yugi nodded and took out the keys to show him, Kazuki swiped them off and flittered through the keys before he took one key off and dumped the others on Yugi's bed 'Keep up then, I don't want to be caught with you, I'll just leave you behind'.

Yugi nodded and followed Kazuki out of the room, they opened the door and peeked out right as one of the women walked round the corner and disappeared. Kazuki gestured Yugi to follow so he did, creeping along the dark corridors until they came to the front door and unlocked it so they could slip out. The two of them ran down the dark streets until they were far from the orphanage and took the chance to catch their breath back; Yugi looked up as Kazuki flicked through his book.

'Here' Kazuki tore out a page before holding it out to Yugi 'Your end of the deal'.

Yugi took the paper, and looked at it; it was a map with the local towns and cities though he couldn't read the names, a line was drawn to each of the dots before stopping at Domino.

'It'll take a while to get to it' Kazuki said as he stood up 'But it's the most direct way to get to your home'.

'Thank you so much' Yugi folded the map up and slipped it into his pocket 'Will you go back to your parents now?'

'No'.

Yugi looked up at him 'But…you said you had parents'.

'Don't be so dumb' He picked up his book and slipped it under his arm 'I just didn't want to spend my days in that dump. I just needed an idiot to help me get out. Thanks anyway'.

Yugi watched as he skipped away happily, Yugi stared at the spot Kazuki disappeared to as he stood up and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Was I tricked?" Yugi thought, then looking down at his pocket "He gave me what I wanted though…I guess not".

Yugi took out the map when he came to the edge of the town and looked at the line Kazuki had drawn. It pointed north and since Yugi couldn't tell if that was the right direction for the next town he walked on in the direction he thought north was in and hoped it got him closer to his home.

*****************************End of chapter 3**************************

A map to home and other worldly events, yeah…that's the other name of this chapter lol.

Don't worry, next chapter will be better. An introduction to an important character…you know who it is lol.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 The blacksmiths

The introduction of all good and bad things.

Literally.

* * *

Chapter 4-The blacksmiths

Yugi travelled along until he came to the next town. It was built on top of a hill, so the top half of the hill could look down on the bottom half and look out onto the other fields around it, the buildings were different from the other ones in the other town; they were either built from brick or a different-more duller-stone, some of them had slated roofs while others had thatched roofs. Some of them had flowers or ornaments to decorate the outside, others didn't. The streets were busy, people walking in and out of each other as they pushed Yugi from side to side, after a while Yugi got tired of being pushed around and stood against the wall of a building while he took out his map to see where he had to go next. The line changed to an east direction, Yugi looked to his east then up at the sign above Yugi.

Though he couldn't read it, the sign read "blacksmiths" Yugi looked down at his map, confused if he was supposed to go into the shop or not. He then heard someone hammering, it was rather loud but the chime of the metal brought Yugi's memory back of being in the factory. Yugi closed his eyes momentarily as he was taken to his seat next to the many other boys in the factory, the sounds of the machines gnawing at every little thing, the murky steam pressing against the little clean air and the sickly metal stench all churned back into the teen before he had to open his eyes and make himself know he was away from all that and in the middle of the street.

The hammering was still going, so Yugi peeked in through the large doors and looked inside. It was a large working area; there was a furnace and tables where one would hammer the metal into shapes. Hanging on the walls were the various items they had made-horseshoes, swords, working tools etc-and sitting at one of the tables was a boy.

He had to be roughly Yugi's age as the height gave it away. He was fairly muscular, though not overly built. He had large hair of black with crimson tips and blonde bangs hanging off his face. His hands had been stained with the metal he was working with, making the tips look rough and coloured them to near black, he sighed after a while of hammering and rubbed his forehead; Yugi caught glimpse of his eyes and realised they were a bright crimson colour that sparkled in the little light. Though Yugi was sure he was going to use the same word too much, he thought that boy was probably the most beautiful he had seen.

The boy looked up, spotting Yugi at the door he smiled 'Hey, can I help you?'

Yugi squeaked and shook his head before he rested back against the wall; he sighed and took out his map again, trying to figure out the map. Yugi bit his lip in thought, wondering if there was a trick to it.

'Are you sure you don't need help?' He asked, Yugi looked up seeing the boy standing by Yugi's side.

Yugi looked down at his map, then turning to the boy he held it out and pointed to where the line ended. He took the map off him and read it closer.

'Oh…you need to go that way' He pointed Yugi down the road 'You can catch a bus to the next town and so on. Okay?'

Yugi nodded and took the map off him as he returned to the blacksmith and got back to work, Yugi started to walk in the pointed direction, though wondering how it followed his map.

'Yami! Have you not finished yet?' A man's voice shouted.

'I'm doing! I'm doing!' Yami shouted back as he started hammering again.

'Well you aren't doing it right!' Yugi cringed when he heard a small hit 'Honestly Yami you make it look like you haven't worked a day in your life!'

There was a slam and Yugi decided to be brave and looked into the blacksmiths again, the boy-Yami-rubbed the back of his head as he growled and hammered a little too roughly.

'Damn father can't even work himself' Yami muttered as he wacked the metal.

Yugi watched for a few minutes before speaking up 'Umm…excuse me…'

Yami looked up at Yugi 'Yeah? What's wrong?'

'Well…you're doing it wrong…' Yugi said softly.

'And you would know?'

Yugi walked in, taking hold of the hammer from Yami and started hammering instead. Yami watched, at first annoyed by his father, but then it turned to curiosity as he watched Yugi not only get it right on the first try but making it more successful than Yami ever did. He gladly sat back and let Yugi carry on with the rest that he liked to do.

'By the way, my name's Yami' Yami introduced.

'Oh, I'm Yugi' Yugi replied before turning back to his work.

* * *

Yugi worked for a long time, not caring about that it was hard work or that Yami should be doing some of it, he was happy making sure they were at the precise condition to be sold at. Being in the factory did have some advantages burned in Yugi's mind, he knew when something was in perfect condition, and he knew how to correct the mistakes Yami had made. Yami was sat casually by Yugi's side watching him; eating some fruit he had snatched from the kitchens and came back to Yugi's tutoring. They were comfortable with each other, not bothering or interfering with the other.

'Yami!'

The sudden voice made them jump. They turned around to see Yami's father standing at the door leading into the house, Yugi quickly turned back around and carried on working, not wanting to get into trouble. Yami however faced his father nevertheless.

'What? I'm not deaf' Yami growled.

'What are you doing? Letting a stranger do your work you lazy boy!' He then turned to Yugi with a smile 'Sorry about my son, you can go if you like'.

'I-It's fine' Yugi stuttered.

'You see, he doesn't mind. And he does a damn good job of it too' Yami defended 'So why not let him do it for a while?'

'It's improper Yami!'

'Pfft. Who cares, I didn't force him and he's not complaining, right?'

Yugi gave a small nod but carried on with the work; Yami's father sighed and shook his head in defeat as he turned back to the door.

'I give in! I really do!' He exclaimed as he held the door handle 'Close up for now Yami'.

'Alright' Yami watched as his father disappeared before he turned to Yugi 'Well, I suppose you better go then'.

'Oh…right…' Yugi finished off before brushing his hands casually and standing up 'S-Sorry if I got you into trouble'.

'It's fine. Me and my old man get into a lot of fights, so it's nothing'.

Yugi nodded and gave a sigh as he looked out and hugged his arms, guessing it would be another cold and lonely night.

'Well?'

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Oh…nothing…' Yugi mumbled.

'You have a place to stay, right?'

Yugi shook his head and stepped out, but before he could go too far, Yami held his shoulder and brought him back inside. Yugi was confused and looked up at Yami, wondering why Yami had pulled him back inside.

'You can't go out there with nowhere to go' Yami said as he shut the doors and locked them 'You can stay with us'.

'Really? I can?' Yugi asked surprised.

'Sure'.

'I-I don't have much money, so I can't pay you much'.

'It'll be fine honestly' Yami lifted his hand up and ruffled Yugi's hair roughly 'If you do another days work for me it'll be fine'.

'A-Another days?'

'That's…fine right? I mean, looking at your stuff you're pretty good at this thing. And I thought you'd like to do more'.

'Sure…if it means I get a place to stay…it's fine'.

Yami smiled and lead Yugi to the back of the shop where the door to the other parts of the building was. Near the door was a sink, Yami stopped at it and ran the tap before holding his hands under the warm water, he turned to Yugi and smiled.

'You have to wash your hands when you finish' Yami explained 'Just to make your hands clean before you eat and stuff'.

Yugi nodded and reached his hands out and let them get drenched in water, Yugi shivered slightly at the warm touch but he soon got used to it and started to scrub his hands hard as the black stains refused to move off his skin, soon after a long fight they were pulled off and stained the water before it ran down the plughole. Yami dried his hands off with a towel and watched as Yugi started to scrub his glove; though just having the one glove was strange for Yami.

'Why don't you take that off?' Yami suggested as he put the towel to the side 'It'll be easier'.

'No…I can't…' Yugi mumbled as he hid his face from Yami while scrubbing at his glove.

Yami sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'Alright, whatever you say'.

Yugi watched as Yami walked up some stairs, quickly finishing off at the sink Yugi followed Yami up the stairs as he had another heated conversation before showing Yugi what room he would be in. The house was very narrow, it seemed to only fit the two and Yugi felt intrusive on them. Yami took Yugi up another flight of stairs before turning to Yugi and nodding to it.

'It's not much. But it's probably better than going nowhere'.

Yugi looked into the room; it was small like the other rooms and had a bed and a cupboard in it, a small light on a bedside cabinet. Yugi observed it before looking up at Yami and smiling.

'Thank you. It's perfect' Yugi said as he walked in.

'If you say so' Yami leaned against the door as Yugi looked around in more detail 'Well, dinner will be ready in a few hours. Where you heading anyway?'

'Domino' Yugi replied.

'That's rather far; you know where you're going?'

Yugi nodded but then shook his head 'The…map is rather confusing'.

'Really? I think your map is pretty okay'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Well…I can't understand it well…I can't read it you see…'

'You can't read it?' Yami chuckled lightly 'What kind of idiot doesn't know how to read a map?'

'I-I guess me' Yugi said shakily 'I-I don't know how to read at all…or write…'

'Oh…sorry…' Yami looked up at Yugi as he sighed and looked away from Yami 'Hey, I can teach you if you like'.

'Teach me what?' Yugi questioned.

'How to read and write. Well not a lot, but I can try and teach you some of the basics'.

'Oh…thank you so much…'

Yami nodded and smiled 'How about tonight? After dinner and stuff?'

'Oh, sure'.

'Good. I'll try and do my best. I'm better at writing then making things out of iron anyway'.

* * *

After Yugi had dinner with Yami and his father, he took no time in hurrying back to his room. Though he was grateful for the room, he could tell that Yami and his father weren't on the best terms so decided not to get caught in the middle of anything-most likely it was due to their conflicting personalities. Yugi sat on his bed, a small yawn escaping his lips as he was about to lay down and rest, but then someone knocked on his door and he looked up to see Yami letting himself in.

'Hey, are you too tired?' Yami asked.

'Oh, no' Yugi shook his head a little and smiled 'Sorry, I just forgot'.

'That's fine' Yami walked over and sat next to Yugi 'Are you sure, you don't know how to write at all, or read?'

'I can read the letter E' Yugi explained 'But not write it…'

'Right…' Yami put some piece of paper on Yugi's lap and then a pencil on top 'Are you left or right handed?'

'I…I don't know…' Yugi replied.

'Well…pick it up with whatever hand you feel best with'.

Yugi looked down at the pencil, and then he moved his right hand and picked it up in his hand, looking at the pencil and the paper as he wondered how to write at all. Yami smiled and held Yugi's hand gently, making the teen turn to him.

'Here, you're holding it a little wrong' Yami explained as he moved Yugi's fingers so they held the pencil right 'Good, that's better'.

Yugi nodded, then stared at the paper before looking up at Yami 'But…how do I…uhh…'

Yami chuckled and held Yugi's hand as he directed it to the paper 'Just follow me, okay?'

Yugi nodded and watched as Yami taught him as much as he could before both teens found it hard to keep their eyes open anymore longer and they returned to their own beds.

****************************End of chapter 4***************************

Yes! It was Yami! I bet you didn't see that one coming!

Ah…I wonder how this will turn out.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Lessons

Trust me when I say, researching multiple things is not the easiest way to spend your afternoons.

Trust me. Or not.

* * *

Chapter 5-Lessons

Yugi's eyes gently opened the next morning as the light seeped in, he turned over in his bed and looked around his small room he had been given for the night. He blinked a few times before stretching in his bed and sitting up, that was when he caught a sweet smell. It was a warm smell and made the teen's stomach growl as he craved for that crispy warm smell.

Yugi slipped out of bed, wobbling a little as his legs were waking up still, he wobbled to his door and opened it. Rubbing his eyes he looked up and down the corridor as if he were expecting either Yami or his father to be there waiting like in the factory, but it was empty and quiet. The abandon corridor made him worry, but he had to act normal and remember he was never going back to that place, so he started to walk towards the kitchen-or what he remembered the direction of the kitchen. He peeked his head inside and looked around, there was no one there but a plate of toast sat on the table with a small note by it.

Yugi walked over to the table and with a yawn picked up the note. He squinted slightly at the note; the night lesson with Yami had been very educational. Yami had taught him how to read the alphabet and what each letter looked like on their own, and taught him how to write them out as well as a few common words. Yami promised to teach him more if he liked, but Yugi didn't want to feel intrusive or believe that this was his home. Yugi looked at the letters and decided to try and read it.

'W-a-eye…' Yugi said slowly-part of his lesson, Yami suggested Yugi spoke out the letters of each letter and try and put them into words. Though Yugi was sure Yami's intentions were good, it seemed a little odd for Yugi to speak each letter out so slowly 'Uoo…Ghee…Eye…' Yugi thought before saying 'Yugi…' Yugi nodded, Yami had taught Yugi how to read his own name, thinking it would be the best place to start 'Yugi…eye…eff…ief' Yugi sighed and sat down as he tried to read it some more 'W-a-eye…Ooh…Uoo…Wa-you…you…' Yugi picked some toast up-oblivious if it was his or not-and started to eat it.

'Yugi…ief you…s-s-ee…a-aei…nun…seian. A-Arr…eee. Aei…der…r-read. Tee…ach…eye…ess…Tacheyes. Gee…ooh…ooh...dee…geood' Yugi took another bite out of the toast and turned to the last part of the note 'Eye…ell, ell…Iell. Bee…eee…Bee. Dee…ooh…doubleu…enn…ess…tee…aei…arr…ess…Dounetars'.

Yugi re-read it again before trying to put it all together 'Yugi, ief you seian read tacheyes, geood. Iell bee dounetars…'

Yugi sighed before putting the note aside 'This is hard…' He quickly finished the toast, washing the plate at the sink and went in search of Yami, but then a problem occurred 'What's a dounetars?' Yugi asked himself.

He had never heard such a room. Was it special in some way? He couldn't imagine what would be so special in that kind of room. But he was going to look for it nonetheless. He opened the doors of all the rooms he could find, looking inside but there was no sign of Yami. He sighed and came to the stairs that lead to the workshop; he could hear hammering again so he was sure Yami was down there.

Yami sat back at his seat, already hammering at some piece of metal. Yugi quietly walked down the stairs, but as soon as he touched the last step it made a loud squeak which made Yami look up and smile at Yugi.

'Hey there' Yami rubbed his forehead with his arm and sat back 'Did you get my note?'

Yugi nodded 'I-I also ate the toast…s-sorry if I wasn't supposed to…'

'It's fine. I left it there for you anyway' Yami put the hammer down and turned to Yugi with a raised eyebrow 'What did the note say?'

'Umm…Yugi, ief you seian read tacheyes, geood. Iell bee dounetars' Yugi replied with a small smile.

Yami smiled back 'Well, at least you can read it, you just need to learn how to pronounce it properly'.

'D-Did I say it wrong?'

'A few words. It actually said: Yugi if you can read this, good. I'll be downstairs'.

Yugi blinked a few times, now knowing it made a lot more sense. He blushed embarrassedly and rubbed his neck 'I did…wonder what a dounetars was…'

Yami couldn't help but laugh quietly as he stood up and patted Yugi on the head 'Don't worry, everyone starts somewhere. It's good you tried it anyway'.

Yugi giggled and smiled 'Yami. You're like a grandmother'.

'Huh?'

'I could imagine my grandma acting like you do. Sweet and kind, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to insult you…'

'It's fine. I don't mind' Yami reassured 'Oh, dad's gone out for a while. So it's just you and me'.

'Okay' Yugi looked over at Yami's work, seeing its amateur work 'You did that wrong'.

Yami sighed and nodded 'I thought as much. You…wouldn't like to…correct it for me…'

Yugi giggled and took the hammer before sitting down and began to fix the mistakes Yami made.

* * *

Yugi worked for a few hours, he hammered at the metal and shaped it into what was necessary that he had to make. Yami was with him, he wasn't sure where though; he figured the male was somewhere behind him as he wasn't sitting by his side. Yugi's curiosity got the better of him and he stopped hammering for a few moments to look for Yami.

Yami was behind Yugi, holding what looked like a stick as he stood in a particular pose and swung the stick back and forth gently like he was hitting something imaginary. Yugi was curious to what Yami was doing, but he quickly turned back to hammering when Yami had looked up and spotted Yugi watching him.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yes' Yugi replied as he hammered again.

Yami raised his brow before walking over and giving Yugi a light poke to his back with the stick, Yugi looked behind him at Yami.

'You want a try?' Yami asked as he held it out to Yugi.

Yugi looked at it but gave a shy nod; Yugi stood himself up and took the stick off Yami. He observed the bamboo rod before holding it how Yami did before, Yami watched Yugi for a few moments while he did.

'Wow…'

Yugi blushed 'A-Am I doing it wrong?' Yugi questioned as he shifted his body slightly to another pose 'I-I thought I was doing it right'.

'No, you were perfect' Yami said as he moved closer 'I just…never saw anyone get it right on the first time'.

'Oh…w-well where I come from…I've learnt to pick things up quickly with my eyes…' Yugi mumbled off then, not wanting to reveal too much about his past to someone, who could potentially send him back to the prison.

Yami slipped round behind Yugi and held his arms so they went back to the first pose he made 'Just relax your arms and don't tense. It comes naturally'.

'R-Right' Yugi gave a small sigh and relaxed his arms 'Is that better?'

'Yep. Just hold your arms out a little' Yami held Yugi's hands and moved them a little but blinked 'Yugi?'

Yugi turned to Yami 'Yes?'

'Well…are you a pedigree?'

Yugi blinked in confusion 'Pedigree?' Yugi repeated.

'You know…posh…'

'Oh' Yugi looked up 'I don't know…I-I don't think so…why did you want to know?'

'Just…people say that rich people are good looking. And you're pretty cute'.

Yugi smiled and looked away to hide his small blush 'T-Thanks' Yugi looked down at the bamboo rod in his hands 'S-So…what are we doing anyway?'

'Kendo' Yami replied as he let go of Yugi's hands.

'Oh…what's kendo?'

Yami turned to Yugi 'You've never heard of Kendo?' Yugi shook his head 'Well…it's just a martial arts thing I learn. Dad told me it might help me be more of a man' Yami chuckled lightly at that comment, but when Yugi didn't laugh he stopped 'It's supposed to train your mind and body, it's actually great fun to learn, but hard to master'.

Yugi nodded his head, giving the stick a few swings before turning to Yami 'What's this called?'

'A Shinai' Yami answered 'It's the weapon you use. Your aim is supposed to get the opponents Shinai out of their hands before they do the same to you'.

'Oh…' Yugi gave a smile before handing it to Yami 'You know it better than I do so you can have it back'.

Yami chuckled lightly and took it off the teen 'Thanks. I could teach you if you like'.

Yugi shook his head 'Learning to read and write is just enough. I couldn't take more from you'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and held his Shinai again 'Your choice then. Tell me if you want me to take over or anything'.

Yugi nodded but picked up his hammer and continued hammering; he knew that he wouldn't let Yami take over at all, though he hated the work at the factory, he quite enjoyed working instead of Yami. It made him feel useful instead of used. Helping instead of serving. Though he had to remind himself on a couple of occasions that it was only for the day.

* * *

When it got darker that day, and they had to close the shop up, Yugi helped Yami with the dinner so they talked some more while they did. When they retired to their beds for the night, Yami quickly hurried to Yugi's and helped him more with learning how to read and write. Yugi held the pencil in his hands, a little shaky as he tried to write without Yami's help.

'The…' Yugi whispered as he wrote the words 'Little…brown…fox…jumped…quickly…over…the…fence…'

Yami nodded as he looked down 'Good. Scruffy, but good'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Is that bad?'

'Well…no not really' Yami shook his head 'Just that, a lot of people frown on scruffy writing styles. But it's not important at this moment'.

'Oh' Yugi gave a small yawn and rubbed his eyes 'I'm very tired Yami…'

'Right' Yami stood up and let Yugi climb into his bed 'Sleep tight Yugi. You did well tonight'.

Yugi nodded and gave another small yawn as he curled up under the covers and pulled them closer. Yami couldn't help but stand and stare at Yugi's one glove covering his hand, it seemed like Yugi never took it off, though why was what made Yami curious. He reached out and held one of the fingers of the glove.

'Why don't you take this off?' Yami suggested as he pulled on it gently.

'No' Yugi pulled his hand back and curled it to himself under the covers 'I can't…'

'Why?' Yami questioned 'It's just a glove'.

Yugi gave a sigh as he started to fall asleep slowly 'I can't…' He repeated before he nuzzled his pillow lightly to get comfortable when asleep.

Yami sighed before yawning, realising he had stayed up late as well 'Alright. Well…goodnight then Yugi' Yami walked to the door and opened it, giving Yugi one last glance before he shut the door and returned to his own bedroom to sleep the night away.

* * *

After the morning rose up again, and Yugi had some proper breakfast with Yami, then after that he decided that he needed to go and be on his way. He took everything he came with-and took the note and paper he wrote on so he could it for help in the future. He came to the workshop door and turned back to Yami, a smile across his face.

'Thanks for letting me stay' Yugi gave a small bow to Yami 'It was very generous of you'.

'It's no problem' Yami reassured 'Hope you have a safe journey'.

'Thanks. Bye'.

Yugi turned to walk down the street. Yami watched Yugi for a while before giving a small sigh and turning back to his work, he jumped when his father was standing behind him.

'I'm going!' Yami growled as he walked around him.

'So is he' His father replied.

'So? He's tough. I'm sure he can survive for a while'.

'Tch yeah right' He gave Yami a light hit round the head 'You only meet one and then you have to snatch them up fast'.

'Ow…' Yami rubbed his head 'What are you talking about?'

His father ignored the question and walked back to the house part. Yami rolled his eyes, muttering a few things to himself as he tried to carry on with work, but it was only a matter of time until he stopped and bit his lip. Not feeling comfortable with this new urge that rose in his stomach, but should he act on it or not?

****************************End of chapter 5***************************

Omg! Cliffy! Will Yami go or not?

Pretty obvious though.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Journey to Domino

Just a little…stuff…heh…

Evil? No. Completely innocent.

* * *

Chapter 6-Journey to Domino

Yugi walked down the road, only to hold his stomach as it rumbled under his hands. He had walked a distance between where he stood and the previous town, the sky was turning to a purple orange mix and he knew that soon it would be too dark to try to walk any further in. Yugi sighed as his stomach rumbled against his sensitive skin, aching the teen so his walk slowed down.

'I wish I was back with Yami!' Yugi whined as he grabbed his stomach 'The food…' The teen lifted his head and looked around at the road side 'There must be food somewhere…'

Yugi decided to call it a day, wobbling over to the side of the road he rummaged around in the bushes, hoping there would be some berries or other fruit he could eat to at least settle his stomach. He sighed when he found no such luck, only thorns that poked his skin and caused small bleeding on his left hand.

'Good thing I have this glove' Yugi said as he flexed his fingers, then slipping his glove off he turned his hand over and stared at the imprint on his hand. It was like a scar that wouldn't go away, a scar that detached him from others; perhaps that was the reason that kept him from going back to Yami and asking for help.

The teen sighed again as he pulled the glove back on 'I wish I was a fire type' Yugi mumbled as he picked up a discard branch 'At least then I could a fire to keep warm…oh…don't they need the sun?' Another depressing sigh 'There's no win for us'.

Yugi moved but stopped immediately, hearing somebody else move around. The one thing Yugi was told was that if he ever escaped from the factory, he would be diving into a dangerous world. That there would be people who would hunt them down, but he had met some nice people on his way, but now he was all alone in the woods with a stranger.

"What do I do?" Yugi thought "If someone's here…I might get hurt…"

Then there was a heavy weight on Yugi's shoulder, with a loud cry Yugi held the branch tightly in his hands and swung for the person, but they quickly saw his plan and grabbed the branch as they struggled over control of the weapon.

'Yugi it's me' Yami reassured 'Yami. From before'.

Yugi opened his eyes, seeing Yami standing in front of the teen with the branch in his hands. Yugi gave a small sigh of relief and relaxed on trying to hit him.

'S-Sorry…' Yugi mumbled out an apology while embarrassed 'I-I thought…y-you was a bad person…'

'It's fine. At least you have your guard on around you' Yami praised.

Yugi giggled but then stared at Yami 'But…what are you…doing here?' Yugi asked.

'Oh…uhh…I-I was just…umm…' Yami rubbed the back of his neck 'I-I was going to…see my grandma…'

'Your grandmother?'

'Y-Yeah…s-she lives in the next town though so…go figure…'

'Then…why didn't you take the bus?'

'Umm…g-good question…I-I wanted to walk…t-to stretch my legs and get some air…'

Yugi stared at Yami for a few short minutes, making the older one nervous, but he gave a small cute smile.

'Yami, would you like to stay with me tonight?' Yugi offered.

Yami nodded 'Yeah…thanks…'

* * *

They managed to find a clearing in the woods, Yugi helped collect some fallen branches for Yami so he could start up a small fire for them to sit around and get warm. Yugi shivered as the warm heat touched his skin in the cold night sky, Yugi giggled slightly and rubbed his arms fast so they could warm up some more, Yami watched him with a smile.

'You don't know how to write, you don't know how to read, you don't know how to start a fire. The only thing you do know how to do is to weld and be cute' Yami joked as he sorted out some small boxes 'Where did you come from? Mars?'

Yugi giggled but decided not to answer the question, mainly because he wasn't sure what answer would be good to explain it. Yugi turned to Yami as he handed him one of the boxes, filled with small snacks and such.

'Here, it may not be big, but it'll keep us going until tomorrow'.

'Oh, thank you' Yugi took the box and looked at the food 'Did you make this Yami?'

'Yeah. I made it as I knew we might get hungry on the way'.

Yugi giggled but then stopped and looked up at Yami 'We?' He repeated.

'Oh…umm…w-well w-what I meant was…I made some…a-and I remembered you was going this way…s-so…I-I made extra in case I bumped into you…' Yami stutteringly explained before looking away embarrassed.

'Oh…that's so thoughtful of you Yami' Yugi smiled and looked down at the food again, then to the pair of chopsticks he had to eat with. There was a slight problem; he didn't know how to use chopsticks. He had always eaten his food with a spoon, and-rarely-with his hands, but never with chopsticks. Yugi quickly glanced at Yami as he ate, trying to see how he handled the chopsticks, but it still didn't look easy for Yugi.

Yami looked up, spotting Yugi watching him 'Are you okay Yugi?' Yami asked.

'O-Oh yes' Yugi gave a smile and looked back at the food 'I-It looks delicious'.

'You sure you're alright?'

Yugi nodded and attempted to hold the chopsticks. He shakily picked up the sticks and tried holding them in his right hand, though he failed at trying to pick up any of the food. Yugi groaned as he dropped the food for about the fourth time, but then looked up as Yami held his hand.

'You really can't do much can you?' Yami joked 'Want me to help?'

Yugi nodded and let Yami teach him how to feed himself with the new chopsticks, after a while he caught the hang of it and was able to eat the rest of his food. They sat around the fire and talked casually to each other, casually and about small things, it helped Yugi learn a bit more about the world he was going to be living in. Yugi looked up when he heard a small rustling, but smiled when he saw it was just a rat coming to investigate the fire before running back into the undergrowth.

'Phew' Yugi turned to Yami as he relaxed again 'Thought it was a mugger or a quality person'.

Yugi sat up when Yami mentioned him 'What do you mean by that? Don't you like them?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I wouldn't know. I haven't met one'.

'But…if you did…what would you do?'

Yami turned to Yugi, his brow raised questioningly 'Why do you want to know?'

'Oh…umm…j-just curious' Yugi lied with a smile.

Yami sighed and once again shrugged his shoulders casually 'I dunno. I mean…I don't judge people by what they are, I also like to know them…but…'

'But?'

'Well…you hear stories you know' Yami continued 'People say that quality people are dangerous, that one look and they kill you. You can't help but feel cautious around them'.

'Yeah…I guess so…' Yugi shivered again and turned to the fire as it began to die down 'It's getting colder now'.

'Here' Yugi turned to Yami as he slipped off his jacket and hooked it over Yugi's shoulders 'This will keep you warm'.

'Oh, thank you' Yugi pulled it closer but noticed Yami's sleeveless shirt 'But…won't you get cold?'

'Nah. I'll be fine'.

'Still…I'd like it if you kept it'.

Yami sighed and turned to Yugi 'Here, lay down'.

'Huh? O-Okay' Yugi laid down but took the jacket off so it covered him like a blanket. Yami laid down next to Yugi and moved closer so their shoulders touched and pulled the jacket over so it covered both of them. Yami looked to Yugi and smiled.

'There, see? Now it fits both of us. Good eh?'

Yugi looked up and nodded 'Yes' Yugi moved closer and turned on his side so he could rest his head on Yami's chest, making the older male blush to a light red colour 'Thank you Yami. You're so kind to me'.

'W-Well…i-it's just…natural I guess…' Yami mumbled, turning his head to the side 'J-Just…umm…just don't park yourself on top of me, alright?'

Yugi nodded, giving a small yawn 'Night Yami…'

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and sighed as he closed his eyes gently and nuzzled his head into Yami's chest further so he was more comfortable as he slept, listening to the dying cackles of the fire as the night grew further Yugi laid comfortable against Yami's warmth, Yami hadn't spoken or made a noise so Yugi presumed that he also fell asleep sometime later. Yugi gave another small sigh as his mind wander off into nonsense thinking before closing the night in around him and falling asleep.

***************************End of chapter 6****************************

Ah, so we know Yami's opinion on quality people (What Yugi is) Terrifying.

And we learnt another type. Here's a little thing: There's four of them altogether. Can anyone guess what the other two types are?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 A group like none other

Let's see what happens. Bonus points if you see me in this!

Though I have to admit…it ain't very hard.

* * *

Chapter 7-A group like none other

Yugi stretched his arms in the air the next morning, a smile coming across his face as he turned to glance at Yami; he walked behind the teen as he watched the happy teen skip on ahead enjoying the day. Yugi looked up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining largely in the sky and warming them up. Yugi skipped a little and twirled in front of Yami with a giggle.

'Hey Yami' Yugi hurried back to Yami's side like a little dog and skipped alongside him 'Will I see you again?'

Yami blushed lightly but nodded 'Sure…I mean…if you want to'.

Yugi nodded with a smile 'You're really nice. But…if it's this far away from my home…maybe you don't want to'.

'Well, we can always write to each other. Oh…' Yami bit his lip but smiled 'Well, I can write, you'll have to learn first'.

Yugi giggled 'Yeah. I'd like to make a lot of friends! And then we can all talk to each other!'

There was a beeping noise that Yugi turn to see a car moving closer to him and he realised he stood in the cars path. Yami hurried to Yugi's side and pulled him back to the side of the road as the car zoomed by; Yami sighed and ruffled Yugi's hair, making the innocent one look up at his relieved expression.

'Maybe you should try being careful first' Yami warned as they started walking again 'You're very…spacy…'

'Spacy?' Yugi repeated as he caught back up with Yami once again 'What do you mean by that?'

'Well…you don't know a lot and you're kinda…zoned out…it's not a very good thing if you're going to be on your own'.

'Why not?'

'Well…some people can take advantage of that…for bad things…'

'Oh' Yugi sighed 'Then I'll be on guard all the time!'

Yugi gave a small frown and tensed up slightly as he walked, trying to make himself look tough and not get distracted. Yami watched the smaller one and couldn't help but chuckle as he thought Yugi looked more adorable when trying not to.

* * *

A few hours later they reached the other town, it looked like a maze; there were many routes and alleys that lead deeper and further into the town. A lot of the town was built out of a type of grey stone, the walls, the roads, everything seemed to be grey. But Yugi didn't mind it; the many coloured clothes the people wore brightened it up. Yugi stuck by Yami's side as they walked down the streets, missing the people who walked opposite them. Yugi's eyes widened as he hurried on ahead of Yami, stopping in front of a sign and pointing to it.

'A map!' He exclaimed, remembering the green colours of his map.

'Yeah' Yami agreed when he came close enough to inspect it 'Looks like there's a bus route from here to the next town'.

'Is that good?' Yami nodded so Yugi smiled 'Good!' Then there was a rumble, making Yugi giggle some more and put his hands over his stomach 'I-I've become…increasingly hungry…'

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'How about I buy us something to eat for breakfast? I've got a little bit of money'.

'B-But I wouldn't want you to spend all your money on me'.

'It's fine' Yami walked round Yugi and smiled 'Just stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes'.

'Okay…'

Yugi watched Yami walk round a corner and he was left on his own, Yugi sighed and leaned against the wall with the map so he wouldn't be in people's way while he waited. Yugi looked around him each side of the street, feeling weary about Yami's warning about being too spacy. Yugi tensed up again and looked around eagle eyes as he watched out for any suspicious people coming his way.

'Hey you!' Yugi jumped up at the sudden voice, but then looked around as he hoped it wasn't directed to him 'Stop there!'

Yugi looked around frantically, then stopping some policemen hurrying down into one of the many alleys. Letting his curiosity get the better of him Yugi jogged after them, peeking into the alley right as what looked like a bird flew at him and barely missed him and flew up higher into the sky before disappearing altogether, only a few feathers floated down from the sky. Yugi stared at the white feathers, holding one in his hands when it floated in front of his eyes.

'Damn' Yugi looked up when several of the police mean stood in front of him panting heavily 'She got away again. Are you alright sir?'

Yugi nodded before turning back to the street and running down the path and keeping his eyes glued to the sky, he managed to dodge the people who walked down the street as he weaved in and out of them, forgetting instantly that Yami would be waiting for him by the map.

* * *

Yugi had ended up walking down the many alley mazes, his eyes still glued to the sky and occasionally the feather in his hands as he went in search of the bird. He then came to a buildings wall, a small metal ladder hung down from the roof to the ground, so Yugi took the chance and climbed up the ladder until he reached the top and peeked around.

Sat on the other side of the roof was a girl; she looked roughly in her late teens with long black hair that reached her waist. She wore some tattered shorts which ripped in places and a black shirt that she had ripped down the back a little and long boots stuck to her legs, a bag sat by her side that she occasionally dipped out of and took food out before tasting it. Though the most noticeable thing about her was the two large wings that grew from her back; they were large and white like that of a birds wings, they followed the girls arm movement whatever she did, like a second pair of arms. Yugi grinned and climbed up before standing up.

'Hi!' Yugi called out, making the girl jump.

The girl stood up and immediately when she spotted Yugi she slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to take off again.

'No wait!' Yugi hurried over to her and pulled his glove off so he could show her his mark 'I'm like you! I'm a friend!'

The girls stopped and stared at Yugi, checking his mark before looking up surprised 'You're a battery?' The girl questioned.

'Yeah…' Yugi smiled 'I'm Yugi. What's your name?'

The girl raised her eyebrow before sitting down again 'Rose' She replied and took out a slice of bread before holding it out to Yugi 'Hungry?'

'Very!' Yugi sat down and ate it before thinking to himself 'This feels…like déjà vu…'

'I've never met a battery before' Rose commented as she observed Yugi 'You come from one of the many factories right?'

Yugi nodded and smiled 'I'm going back home too. I'm sure my parents will be happy when they see me'.

'Yeah probably' Rose took out more food and bit into it 'Hey, you look like a sweet kid and all, but it's a tough world out there, double for us kind' Yugi looked up at her as she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder 'I have a large group of mine of people like us, people who have been shunned from society, what do you think about joining us? We could use someone like you'.

Yugi beamed at the thought of more quality people 'You mean…there's more!'

'Oh yeah. We have a hideout under one of the abandoned buildings, it's not the best place to live admittedly but we do just fine'.

'I'd love to!' Yugi then looked down 'But…didn't you…steal all of this?'

Rose sighed and brushed her hair over her shoulder 'Yugi. If a man takes food for himself, is that good or bad?'

'B-Bad I guess…' Yugi mumbled.

'And what if another man takes food, but it's to feed his weak children and he couldn't afford to buy food. Good or bad?'

'G-Good…'

'That's what I do' Rose held the bag on her lap 'I steal food and other stuff, but only to give it to my group, we have to starve and live in poor conditions just because we're different from everyone else, is that right Yugi? Honestly?'

'N-No of course not!'

'Good' Rose stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder 'Everyone will be happy to meet you, but we can't keep them waiting'.

'Right' Yugi stood up but then gasped 'Yami!'

Rose frowned 'What?'

'O-Oh…m-my friend…I-I was supposed to wait for him…b-but I ran off!' Yugi explained 'C-Can I…go find him first…t-then come back?'

'Sure. The more the merrier' Rose pulled Yugi along the roof before pointing to a dusty and dirty building in the distance 'You see that building? That's where the hideout is. Head there and I'll wait for you and your friend at the entrance, alright?'

Yugi nodded and watched as Rose took off with ease into the sky, a few feathers fluttered down after her. Yugi smiled but then gasped as he remembered about Yami again and hurried back down the ladder again so he could find Yami.

* * *

Yugi managed to find Yami again, and after a flood of apology from Yugi he explained to the older one about the new friend he had made and the offer of seeing her group. Yugi decided to leave the quality people out of the picture until they arrived at the abandoned building, knowing Yami would refuse to go with Yugi as he knew his opinion about them.

They walked down the alleys once more, trying to find the easiest route to the abandoned building. Yami stepped on some glass as it cracked under his foot; he looked at it before catching up with Yugi again and watching his step as he walked.

'So…this friend of yours' Yami spoke, breaking the silence between them 'What she like? I mean, we can trust her right?'

'Of course!' Yugi giggled with a smile.

'How do you know?'

'Umm…you can say…we have a connection' Yugi said vaguely as he looked up 'There it is!'

Yami looked up as the abandoned building loomed over them, they grey building stood out from the others, appearing much darker and empty then the buildings in the town. The fence that guarded the building laid flat as if someone had ran them down and odd forgotten objects scattered the tall grass area. Yugi didn't seemed fazed by the appearance of the building and gladly climbed over one of the fences and walked through the grass, Yami frowned at the building but followed Yugi's lead as they started walking around the grounds.

'Strange place to live' Yami commented.

'They're really poor' Yugi answered as he looked around the front door 'She said she'd be here…'

'Maybe she lied. Perhaps we should just leave' Yami hinted, not liking the place.

'I don't know…'

Yugi then yelped when the door opened suddenly in front of him, but he relaxed when he saw the familiar Rose with her wings attaching near her arms.

'You scared me' Yugi whined as he calmed himself down.

'Sorry' Rose apologised.

'Whoa…wait!' Yami jumped back, making Yugi and Rose turn to him 'She's one of them!'

Rose immediately glared at Yami, but it was Yugi who held his hand and tried pulling him back to the building.

'Please Yami' Yugi pleaded with large eyes 'She's my friend…'

'Yugi!' Yami whined as he tried to pull his hand back.

'Yami!' Yugi whined back as he tugged his hand 'Please. For me'.

Yami looked down at the innocent face of Yugi and Rose's impatient face in the building, with a sigh Yami gave up and held tighter to Yugi's hand.

'Fine' He muttered 'But I still don't trust her'.

'Likewise' Rose growled before walking further into the building.

Yugi smiled and tugged Yami into the building, Yami unwillingly was pulled after Yugi. The teens followed Rose down many stairs until they came to the basement, Rose pushed open a door and lead the other two inside, Yugi's smile widened as he looked and around; she had lead them to a large room filled with many other people, all of which were like Yugi himself. Yami seemed to tense when he realised he would be surrounded by all the quality people, but Yugi was overjoyed that he would be surrounded with his own kind. Rose led the two over to a spare and empty table, pulling a chair out for Yugi to sit down.

'Thanks' Yugi smiled as Yami sat down next to him, Rose turned and walked away 'Where you going Rose?'

'I have to get ready' Rose explained 'I'm going to be dancing in a minute. So you two enjoy yourself alright?'

Yugi nodded and watched her walk off, he then turned to Yami and noticed him watching the other people closely. Yugi smiled reassuringly and held his hand.

'Don't worry Yami' Yugi calmed 'Everything will be fine'.

Yami hummed 'Yeah…maybe…'

* * *

After a while someone had come to the two and gave the two teens food to eat, Yugi gladly ate all the food while Yami was a little more sceptic about what he ate, soon Rose came back dressed in a small skirt and a red boob tube around her chest, small trinkets hung off the clothing and made small noises whenever she moved. She danced for a while before finishing it off and joining Yugi and Yami back at their table.

'Enjoying yourselves?' She asked as she picked up a fruit before biting into it.

'Yes' Yugi chirped with a smile. He then gasped and turned to Yami 'Yami!'

Yami turned to Yugi confused 'What?'

'Your grandmother! I totally forgot! You were supposed to be seeing her!'

Yami stared at the teen 'I…think it'll be fine Yugi…'

'Really? I-I just dragged you here without thinking…'

'It's fine…I think…'

'Okay…'

Rose sniggered and patted Yugi's head 'You're such a klutz'.

* * *

When Yugi was whining that he was tired, Rose showed the two separate bedrooms to Yugi and Yami and after a change of clothes they fell asleep soundly. Yugi was curled up in his bed, sleeping soundly until someone was shaking the teen awake; Yugi groaned and pulled the covers more over him.

'Oi. Battery' A voice whispered 'Wake up, this is important'.

Yugi opened his eyes gently before looking over his shoulder, Rose was leaning over the sleeping Yugi dressed back in her ripped clothes. Yugi mumbled something and rubbed his eyes before sitting up 'R-Rose…what…what time is it?'

'That doesn't matter' She stood up then 'I have something to show you battery, come on, it's really important'.

Yugi nodded and slipped out of bed, after getting changed back into his clothes. Rose pulled the sleepy Yugi out of his room and through the hideout, it was dark by then and no one else was awake to see the other two. Rose pulled Yugi through a small tunnel that travelled on for a while, then they stopped when they reached what looked like an underground train track, though by the condition it was kept in it had to be abandoned.

'What are we doing here?' Yugi questioned, looking around and spotting nothing interesting.

'It's a little plan I had to make my group rich again' Rose explained as she looked up at the ceiling 'But I needed someone like you battery to help. So, will you?'

'But…what are we…doing here?'

Rose smiled and pointed to an old generator 'See that generator? It's so old that if it gets overloaded with power it's like a timer bomb. And above us just so happens to be a banquet full of the posh people. If you fill the generator with enough power and we wait for it to blow up, I'll head up to the banquet and steal as much as I can and then we'll have enough money to start up a new gang in another town. Smart huh?'

'But…won't…people get hurt?' Yugi asked, a little worried by that factor.

'So? It's not like they'd second think it if it were us'.

'But innocent people would get hurt'.

'They're not innocent. They're the same type of people who locked you away and took you from your family, you call them innocent?'

'Yes. And I don't want to hurt them. I'm sorry…'

Yugi turned and was about to leave, but then he was kicked down to the ground, he groaned and turned over to see Rose landing herself back down on the ground.

'I can't let you go now' Rose explained 'You'll tell on me I know it, you can just help and keep quiet about it'.

'N-No! I couldn't!'

'Well then, I'll have to put you to sleep then'.

She then brought down her fist, Yugi quickly moved out of the way so she had punched the ground instead. She growled and shook her hand as she watched Yugi struggle up and run to the other side of the room. Yugi had never had to fight before, he'd seen others in the factory try and fight against the guards but he had never thought he would fight before; he wasn't strong enough to fight. Rose took up in the air again, then flying towards Yugi she managed to kick him in the face and knock him to the ground, Yugi rubbed his cheek and looked around before his eyes set on a metal pole; getting an idea Yugi pulled his glove off and grabbed the pole, his static immediately conducted with the pole while it didn't affect Yugi when he stood up. Rose stood amused by Yugi's weapon.

'You're gonna hit me with that battery?' Rose questioned with a chuckle.

'I can't let you hurt people'.

'Try and catch me then'.

Yugi then charged at Rose and swung at her, but she managed to jump out of his way before he could hit her and climbed on top of the generator. Yugi was about to swing at her again but then stopped when he realised she stood on top of the generator.

'You won't attack huh?' She then kicked Yugi in the face again, making him stumble back and rub his face as it hurt 'Just whack this box and help our kind'.

'No' Yugi bit his lip and stepped back, wondering how he would be able to get out-knowing that Rose would do everything she could to stop Yugi. But if he tried to stop Rose she would most likely try and get Yugi to somehow power the generator up. Yugi then looked up, noticing that he hardly punched and got a small idea in his head-whether it worked or not he would find out.

'Battery, you would be a good contribution to our gang' Rose continued 'Why don't you just join us? You'll be great, and I can teach you how to fight better'.

Yugi took his chance and moved closer, Rose immediately tried to kick Yugi but he ducked in time and swung before hitting one of her wings. Rose yelped out in pain before falling off the generator and hugging herself as she twitched slightly, Yugi dropped the pole and picked up his glove before running back the tunnel to the hideout. Running back to Yami's room he threw the door open and shook Yami awake.

'Yami! Yami! We have to go!' Yugi persisted as he tried dragging Yami out.

'Huh? Wha-?' Yami mumbled as he sat up and turned to Yugi 'What's wrong?'

'We have to go, please?'

'Sure' Yami then frowned 'Was it…?'

'Yes' Yugi replied, which made Yami jump out of bed and get re-dressed before he and Yugi headed out into the night again. Making sure they got far away from the quality people.

* * *

Yugi and Yami ran through the streets until they couldn't run anymore and had to stop and pant heavily, Yugi sat down on the path while Yami leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair, then turning to Yugi.

'Didn't I tell you?' Yami said through his pants 'None of them are to be trusted'.

Yugi nodded 'Sorry…' Yugi mumbled then stood up 'You should go back to your grandmother then…I can go on from here…'

'Uhh…yeah…' Yami rubbed the back of his head with a blush 'I-I lied…I don't have a grandmother…a-and I'm not here to see her...'

'You lied?' Yugi stood up then with a hurt face 'Why?'

'I-I wanted…to see you…a-and make sure you got home safely…'

Yugi stared at Yami, then smiled 'That's so kind of you. But, you don't have to! I'll be fine on my own'.

'Like you proved that to me' Yami patted Yugi's head with a smile 'I don't think the bus runs this late…'

'Sorry…'

'It's fine' Yami turned around and bent down 'Come on, I'll give you a lift'.

Yugi smiled but gladly climbed onto Yami's back and let him carry him out of the town, it didn't take Yugi too long to fall asleep again; after all the beating he got he was more than exhausted, Yami gladly let Yugi fall asleep on his back while he walked, he would ask Yugi about his bruises when he felt better in the morning.

****************************End of chapter 7***************************

Yes, so in this story…everyone is the bad guy. Yes. That is the situation.

Nah, no one's a bad guy, just misunderstood.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 The reunion

Insert random joke that nobody understands.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8-The reunion

Yugi gave a yawn as he woke up the next morning, he shifted a slightly as he felt warm and uncomfortable. Yugi opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Yami sleeping next to him with his arms wrapped around Yugi tightly. Yugi mumbled something under his breath and tried pushing Yami away so he could slip out of his grip.

'Yami' Yugi muttered as he tried to peel Yami's arms away 'I'm too hot…'

Yami groaned and started to wake up 'Wha…what?'

'I'm too hot Yami' Yugi explained 'Could you let me go?'

'Huh? Oh…oh' Yami let Yugi go with a small blush to his face. Yugi sat up and brushed his clothes casually as he looked around the surrounding field they had stopped in for the night 'Sorry…'

Yugi smiled and turned to Yami 'It's fine' Yugi reassured before standing up and looking around, then losing his smile 'Where…are we Yami?'

Yami sat up and looked around the field they sat in, rubbing his head a little confused to where they were as well.

'Umm…I have no idea…' Yami answered honestly.

* * *

The two walked around for a while, not entirely sure where their path was or which direction they had to go into. They were unarguable lost. Yugi didn't mind it though; it gave him a chance to play with his surroundings once again, this time he was picking any wild flower he came across and stuck them behind his ear before carrying on again, quite content they were in such a lush field with good weather.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami and walked back to the teen.

'Yes?' Yugi replied.

Yami smiled and took one of the flowers from behind Yugi's ear 'Enjoying yourself much?'

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Yes. I love walks, they're so…fun'.

Yami chuckled and shook his head 'I could tell' Yami then looked up and around 'Do you hear that?'

Yugi listened carefully as well, but failed to hear what Yami was listening to 'No…what is it?'

'A car' Yami mumbled, then taking Yugi's hand he pulled the smaller into walking again 'We're probably near a town or someone's house…'

'Is that good?' Yugi asked.

'Well it's not bad'.

Yami and Yugi continued walking towards where Yami was sure the noise was coming from. And it only was only a matter of time when they reached a small town; Yugi began to wonder if all the towns looked the same as they all had their exceptional beauty. Yami lead Yugi through the town, though kept his eyes turned to the number of people-mostly the women-they passed as they seemed to attract a lot of attention. Yugi didn't notice it; he was too happy and was taking in all he could see to care about the attention they created. Yugi then walked past a bakery, the sweet and warm smell brought back happy feelings that made his stomach rumble for mercy.

'We should find a bus' Yami explained, trying to ignore their newly gained stalkers 'I guess it won't be too hard…Yugi?'

Yami turned and spotted Yugi by the bakery, pressed against the window as he observed the many kinds of bread sitting on the wooden shelves, their steam dancing up into the air. Yugi whimpered slightly, knowing he wouldn't be able to taste their goodness and was only allowed to watch them for as long as he could. Yami walked back over to Yugi, looking to him than the bread before back again, he smiled slightly at the poor sight.

'Wait here' He ordered before walking into the shop. Yugi watched as Yami walked up to the counter, talking to the woman behind it before buying some of the smaller breads and walking out with a small bag. Yugi grinned as Yami gestured him to follow 'Let's find somewhere to eat'.

Yugi giggled and gladly followed Yami, clinging onto his arm as they walked 'You're the best Yami!'

Yami blushed slightly and smiled 'I wouldn't…say that…' He mumbled but let Yugi hold onto his arm while they walked.

* * *

They managed to find a wall by a park, they sat on top and Yami let Yugi choose something he'd like to eat. Yugi chose a small bun, happily eating away at it and letting the heat settle in his stomach again blissfully. Yami looked around and sighed.

'Yugi, you're not the jealous type are you?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head 'No. It's a bad feeling to have'.

'Good' Yami eyed the group of stalkers who had followed them to their eating place 'Just…didn't want you worried is all…'

'About what?' Yugi questioned.

'Just…things…that'll happen' Yami replied vaguely before turning to eat his own food.

Yugi raised his brow and looked around suspiciously, not seeing the group of girls that had followed them as threatening and continued eating his bun happily without a care in the world.

'Mr. Yugi?' Yugi sat up when he heard that, turning around to see the familiar Haruto standing behind him. When the older male realised it definitely was Yugi he smiled 'Well this is unexpected. I didn't think I'd see you here'.

'Haruto' Yugi turned over the wall and stood up before smiling 'It's great to see you. And thank you so much for before'.

'No problem' He smiled then turned to Yami, giving him a small quick observation 'A friend?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi stood up with a smile 'This is Yami. Yami this is Haruto Suno he…uhh…' Yugi bit his lip as he tried to think of a way around the fact that the same man had helped him escape from his prison-which would lead to more awkward questions.

'I gave him a lift' Haruto lied for Yugi with a smile 'Got to know a lot about each other didn't we?'

Yugi nodded and smiled at Yami as well, in a way to enforce that lie. Yami stood up as well and smiled back at Haruto.

'Nice to meet you too' Yami replied holding his hand out so he could shake Haruto's hand.

'Same here' Haruto then turned back to Yugi 'Still trying to get home?'

Yugi nodded 'A-And Yami's walking me there'.

'Is he so? Well, would you like another lift? I'm only here for business and I'm driving back towards the direction of your home. It'll save walking for a few hours'.

'Yes! I-If that's alright with you…'

Haruto chuckled 'If it wasn't, I wouldn't be asking would I? I just have to meet a few people and then I'll be leaving. How about you wait here, and when I'm done I'll come back and pick you up, sound good to you two?' Both the teens nodded in agreement 'Great. And watch out for the girl packs around here'.

Haruto chuckled and gave them a small wave before walking off, Yugi was confused by the joke he had made and glanced towards the group of girls that was not too far off away from them.

'I don't…understand what he means' Yugi mumbled.

'Never mind' Yami quickly passed it off before frowning 'So…where did you meet him then? Haruto I mean'.

'Oh…umm…s-some way away…'

'You don't know?' Yugi shook his head, hoping that Yami would simply believe him 'Oh…you can't read can you? Okay then…'

Yugi gave a small sigh, glad that Yami deceived himself without Yugi having to lie too much to him. He just hoped that Haruto would also lie for Yugi, knowing that the man Yugi's true identity.

***************************End of chapter 8****************************

Yes, you thought I meant Yugi's parents. Ha!

Anyway…Haruto, in case you don't remember is the guy from the first chapter-yes. Him. He's not a threat at all is he?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 The big city

I'm so sorry. I had like…major brain thinking problems with this story. No joke! I couldn't type a single word! And I knew what I wanted to type, I just…couldn't. Damn my mind for being annoyingly complicated!

But I'm gonna try again! Just because I know I can try to make this story ten times better!

Try that is…enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9-The big city

Yugi and Yami sat on the edge of the wall; Yugi kicked his legs idly back and forth as he watched the odd person walk passed them throughout the day, the sun started to move and ended up hitting the horizon and turn the sky dark purple to indicate evening. Yugi was still hopeful and kept swinging his legs as his eyes searched for Haruto, Yami was beyond bored and tired of waiting and rested his head in his hand before turning to Yugi.

'How reliable is this guy?' Yami asked curiously.

Yugi turned to Yami and hummed in thought 'Umm…I guess…I don't know' Yugi gave a small smile as Yami groaned.

'He's probably forgotten us…or left us here' Yami muttered.

'Eh? W-Why would he do that?' Yami gave a small shrug to his shoulders and the two fell silent for a few moments 'I don't think he'd do that…'

'Well he hasn't shown up' Yami retorted 'If he doesn't show up in the-'

'Hey guys' They both looked up to see Haruto walking back to them with a smile 'Sorry about that, couple of uncooperative clients. Shall we go?'

Yugi smiled and jumped down 'See Yami, he was just busy' Yugi giggled before skipping ahead to walk with Haruto.

Yami rolled his eyes and slid down the wall as well so he could trail behind them as they walked down the street, Yugi was talking to Haruto about their still day of watching people walk around them and get along with their lives, though Yugi made sure to make it as interesting as possible for the older male. Haruto then lead them to a small car park that was near the park they sat in, many cars were built up in all available places they could park in. Yugi glanced at the many coloured vehicles, not having seen such bright clean colours before; Haruto walked over to a small red car and unlocked it before gesturing to Yugi and Yami to come closer.

'Come, you can sit in the back' Haruto offered as he started the car up.

Yugi glanced at the two black seats in the back and watched Yami jump in before he helped Yugi in as well, Haruto watched the two boys settle themselves in the back before reversing out of the car park and driving down the roads. Yugi was taken back that Haruto's car had no roof, so the air was felt through his hair and onto his face, but after a while of his surprise he started to enjoy the feeling and stuck his hand out lightly to feel it go through his fingertips with a smile.

'So good' Yugi hummed with a pleased smile.

Yami smiled and watched Yugi enjoy the breeze; Haruto was focused on driving so kept his eyes to the road, Yami smiled as Yugi held his arms up in the air with a small giggle, he then turned to Yami and held his arms in the air.

'Can you feel that Yami?' Yugi questioned.

Yami smiled and nodded 'Yeah I do' He replied making Yugi giggle as he waved his arms slightly in the breeze. Yami then turned to Haruto 'By the way, where are you taking us exactly?'

'The big city' Haruto answered with a chuckle 'Either of you gone to the city?'

'No' Yami turned to Yugi 'Have you Yugi?'

'I-Is it like the other towns I've been to?' Yugi queried with a tilt of his head.

'It's even better' Haruto explained 'You'll love it'.

* * *

It only took a few hours of a car journey before they reached the city; Yugi's mouth fell open at the sight of it. It looked like a giant block of mazes; so many tall towers pierced the sky and created certain paths through the urban area, smaller buildings cowered in their shadows while it seemed there was hardly any grass or wildlife at all in the concrete place. But it was loud, busy and had lots of lights that Yugi was attracted to, Yami only glanced idly at odd shops they passed.

'Like it?' Haruto asked to Yugi in the back.

'It's amazing!' Yugi exclaimed as he watched a small group of people shout as loud as they can when they passed 'So pretty!'

Haruto chuckled and pulled up into another car park 'This is where we'll be staying'.

Yugi looked up at the tall hotel building, there were many windows which half of them were lit up from within, a small fountain sat in the middle of a small green patch outside the front door and spewed water from an angels hands. A large yellow sign shone above the glass doors which read "Hotel royal". Yugi was mesmerised by the place he was going to stay in, only breaking out of his trance when Yami shook him lightly and helped him out of the car.

Haruto picked up a shoulder bag from his car before locking it and leading Yugi and Yami into the warm bright light. There was a lot of chatting coming from a lot of people-rich people to be precise. The men wore posh suits while the woman wore fur coats and large hats, they were either sitting and relaxing or going up the large staircase to their rooms, Yugi didn't miss the odd looks they gave to the two teens. Haruto walked over to the desk and talked to the man behind it while leaving the bewildered teens standing on their own for a few minutes before returning with a smile.

'Right, I got you two a room' Haruto explained 'Same level as me so let's get to it, I'm guessing you'd like to rest'.

Yugi smiled and nodded, holding Yami's hand as they followed Haruto up the stairs a few levels before coming to a small corridor with doors lined down it, in between the doors were large paintings of hunting's or beautiful women Yugi couldn't help admire the beauty of the pictures. Haruto stopped at their door before unlocking it and letting them go in first.

'This is where you'll stay. Is it alright?' Haruto asked as the teens looked around.

There was a large double bed up to one side, a chest of drawers for placing one's personal items and two lights on a stand with a phone in between them. There was another door which no doubt lead to a small bathroom for the two. Yugi let go of Yami's hand and ventured around his small room, never having been in such a clean and bright room before, he turned his attention to the bed; he sat down on its edge carefully before it sunk under his light weight and pulled him down to the soft covers. Yugi giggled and rolled around on the bed.

'So soft!' Yugi cooed as started to grab the covers and wrap them around himself.

'Just one bed?' Yami questioned to the older male.

'You don't mind sharing do you?' Haruto questioned 'If it's a problem I can get another room for you…'

'No…it's fine' Yami reassured as he glanced at the lump that Yugi was curled up within 'Thank you'.

'It was nothing. If you get peckish, you can order what you like, just tell them to put it on my bill' He then stepped back to shut the door 'Sleep well you two'.

Yami waited until he had shut the door before walking over to the giggling Yugi, he sat on the bed and sunk a little into the covers 'Hmm…it is soft…'

'It's heavenly' Yugi sighed dreamily before sitting up 'What's in that room?' Yugi nodded to the door that had remained closed.

'Uhh…probably a bathroom' Yami explained.

'Would it…have a bath?'

Yami raised his brow but nodded 'More than likely'.

'Yay!' Yugi then jumped up from the bed and let the covers slip off 'I want a bath! But…I'm also hungry…'

'Well, why don't you take a bath and I'll order us something, okay?'

Yugi nodded before hugging Yami tightly 'Thank you!' He then skipped into the bathroom and locked himself in before figuring out how to turn the taps on to fill the tub up.

Yami blushed slightly but shook his head before turning to the phone and calling for room service.

* * *

After Yugi showered his skinny body he slipped himself into the warm and bubbly water, his body shivered at the touch before it got used to the warm liquid and heated up his skin. Yugi scooped out a handful of bubbles before blowing on them gently, sending them in small clumps before they attached themselves to the wall and Yugi's body, he gave a small giggle before repeating it again and watched the bubbles float down to him.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up with a few bubbles sticking to his cheeks and nose 'The food is here, it's quite warm so you better hurry up before it goes cold'.

'Okay' Yugi replied before dipping his hair in the water one last time before stepping out and shivering 'Oohh! So cold!' Yugi quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his small damp body 'I wish I could stay warm all the time…'

After having to get used to the cold air Yugi dried his body off before getting back into his clothes again and leaving the bathroom, Yami sat on the bed with a few plates of food with him, he looked up and smiled when he saw Yugi leave the bathroom and walk over to him.

'Have a nice bath?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and sunk next to him 'It was really warm and bubbly…they fly too!'

Yami chuckled 'Yeah I'm sure they do…here' Yami pushed a plate to Yugi 'Wasn't sure what you liked, so I got some things that sounded nice'.

Yugi picked up a small piece of food to eat before chewing on it lightly; he smiled and hummed before nodding to Yami 'It's good, it's good'.

'Cool, at least you know you like something'.

Yugi giggled and carried on eating the food and talking to Yami casually before there was a knock to their door, Yugi and Yami looked up as the door opened and Haruto glanced in with his smile on.

'Hey there, don't want to interrupt but…Mr. Yugi, can we talk privately?' Haruto asked.

'Uhh…sure…' Yugi slipped off from the bed and walked out of the room so he stood in the corridor with Haruto 'What would you want to talk about?'

'Your friend…Mr. Yami right?' Yugi gave a small nod 'Does he not know about…you?'

Yugi shook his head 'No, please don't tell him! I don't want him to be angry about it!'

'Its fine Yugi, I wasn't going to' Haruto reassured as he patted Yugi's shoulder 'But while I'm here…can I ask you if you'd do some research with me?'

Yugi blinked and tilted his head 'What…kind of research?' He questioned puzzled.

'Well I'm a journalist and what I do is I produce facts about certain subjects' Haruto explained 'My next topic is about quality people-like you-I have been in liaison with a research group who are studying and testing for things like this, but the problem is we haven't found a willing subject to do so…but if you were to be the subject, I could write my article with solid facts that you're kind are not dangerous and you'd be helping the scientific team to learn more about your condition. What do you say?'

'W-Will it hurt?'

'No. Nothing torturous I presume, they'd explain it more. So…do you like the sound of it? It'll only be for tomorrow then you can go'.

'Well…' Yugi shuffled slightly in his place and looked away 'O-Okay…I guess…I-I don't want to be hurt though…'

'I'll tell them that personally myself. Thank you Yugi, you've been a great help' He patted the small teens head 'Oh, and if your friend happens to ask, tell him that I'm going to interview you about travelling or something if you wish to keep it secret'.

'O-Okay…thank you…'

'Alright, go back and enjoy your dinner Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and slipped back into his room, Yami still sat on the edge of the bed and looked up when Yugi walked back over and took his place back again.

'What did Haruto want?' Yami asked casually.

'Oh…h-he wanted to interview me tomorrow…' Yugi gave a small nod 'You can wait here…right? I-I'll only be an hour or more…'

'Yeah…I guess I can…'

Yugi gave a small smile before turning back to the food, his stomach begging to engulf the food and satisfy itself.

* * *

The next day rose and after Yugi woke up and had some breakfast to fill his body he joined Haruto back in the car outside before driving away to the science lab he had talked about. It sat in between two smaller buildings; it was large with a white dome covering it for a roof, two concrete paths lead to the front door where security guards stood guarding. Haruto parked the car out in front of the building before turning to Yugi and helping him out, the two walked into the building-convincing the guards who they were-and walked down many corridors before they came to a group of men and women who were busy talking to each other, they stopped and turned when Yugi and Haruto came to a stop in front of them.

'Everyone, this is Mr. Yugi' Haruto introduced while patting him on the back 'He's agreed to do the tests'.

'A-As long as they don't hurt…' Yugi added quietly.

'You'll have nothing to worry about' One man reassured as he moved closer to shake Yugi's hand 'I'm Professor Rika, and I'll explain everything to you in detail. Uhh…Haruto you can talk to the others and take notes quickly'.

'Of course'.

'Right, come this way Mr. Yugi'.

Yugi followed the professor unsurely as a few others also followed them into another room, it was plain and empty with only having two chairs and a table in front of it, a large viewing screen was on the other side of the wall which Yugi watched the rest of the group and Haruto stand behind. The professor pulled out the seat for Yugi, so he sat down and rubbed his arms shakily, the professor then tilted his head.

'Mr. Yugi, do you mind removing your glove for me?' He asked gently.

Yugi looked down at his glove and held it before looking up 'Why?'

'Just because we want to test your strengths and so on, but we can't do that if you're restricted can we?'

Yugi gave a small nod and slipped his glove off before resting it on the table neatly, he then looked up as one of the other scientists brought in a moveable table with various items on it that Yugi didn't quite see.

'Now Mr. Yugi, the first thing I want to do is take a small sample of blood' He explained as he picked up a needle, making Yugi cringe 'Then we'll get onto other things'.

'W-W-Will it hurt?' Yugi stuttered at the large point.

'Only a little and it will only last a few seconds, is that alright by you?' Yugi bit his lip and glanced at the needle with a worried look 'Trust me, it won't kill you. And afterwards you can get a treat'.

Yugi perked up at the offer 'Treat? Like what?'

'You'll find out if you let me take some blood'.

Yugi bit his lip before closing his eyes and nodding his head, the professor moved closer and held Yugi's left arm out before gently piercing his skin with the needle. Yugi whimpered slightly but was soon hushed by one of the other scientists as Rika took his blood.

'There we go' He chirped as he handed the needle to another woman and cleaned up the small bruise and blood on Yugi's arm 'There, that wasn't so bad was it?'

'It…felt odd' Yugi whimpered as he watched a plaster get placed on his skin.

'I know how it feels, but for being a good boy' Rika reached to the table and picked up a small sweet before handing it to Yugi 'There, you like?'

Yugi grinned and nodded before unwrapping the pink cover and slipping the sweet into his mouth, chewing on it he felt a juice run out from it that tasted like strawberry, making him smile once again.

'You have the cards?' Rika asked before sitting opposite Yugi 'Now, this one will measure your brain Yugi'.

'My brain?' Yugi questioned as the scientists fitted a headband onto Yugi's forehead and checked a small machine that was hidden away in the corner.

'Don't worry it won't harm you' Rika reassured 'It will just read your mind and pick up on sensitivity, like when your mind works to do something and such'.

'Oh…' Yugi mumbled before carrying on chewing his small sweet.

'Now Yugi, I'm going to show you three cards' Rika explained 'And then we're going to have a five minute break were we won't talk, after the five minutes are up I'm going to ask you about the cards and you have to answer, okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Okay'.

'Alright' He then held up a card with a yellow star on it 'You can see it clearly, right?' Yugi nodded and let his eyes trace the outline of the star before Rika changed the card to a blue square 'You see it?' Another nod from the teen as his eyes traced its lines before it was switched to a red circle 'You got this one'.

Yugi gave a small smile and nodded so the cards were hid under the table before Rika glanced at his watch 'Okay…five minutes starts now'.

Yugi sighed gently and sat back in his seat, watching Rika who casually glanced at his clock now and then and smiled back at Yugi. After five minutes were up he leaned on the table to look at Yugi closely.

'Now Yugi…what was the last card I showed you, and what colour was it?' Rika questioned.

Yugi smiled 'It was the circle and it was red' He answered.

'And the first?'

'A yellow star'.

'And the middle one?'

'A blue square'.

Rika smiled and nodded 'Good Yugi. That's quite excellent memory you have'.

Yugi giggled and blushed slightly as Rika was handed some more cards as he shuffled them slightly on the table before smiling.

'Would you like to try it again? Just to make sure there was no problems' He explained.

Yugi nodded 'Okay'.

They repeated the exercise a few more times with different shapes and colours, with a five minute break in between before Yugi had to tell Rika what the card shapes were. Yugi watched as Rika stood up and read a piece of paper that had come out of the machine before sending one of the scientists out to give the paper to the others behind the glass.

'Alright Yugi, we want to do one more thing' Rika explained as he moved closer to Yugi with a small white pad with wires attached to it 'Could you stand up please?'

'Sure…' Yugi stood up from his chair and turned to Rika.

'Now…if I understand right you have your powers in one hand?' Yugi gave a small nod 'Which one is it?'

Yugi held his right hand slightly and glanced at the code printed onto his skin; Rika didn't seem to mind and gladly stuck the white pad onto his skin and patted it lightly before smiling.

'Alright Yugi, this is just something to record your actual power' He explained as he walked to the other side of the room and held out a small round black disk 'This is a magnet Yugi, you should be able to attract it from this distance. Want to give it a try?'

Yugi nodded and held his hand out, though feeling distracted as the wires followed his movements and the other people stared in anticipation. Rika then let the magnet go lightly before it shot across the room where it stuck to Yugi's hand, Yugi smiled and held it in his fingers lightly before placing it on the table where it sat obediently.

'Outstanding' Rika mused 'I have seen many great things and yet it's the smallest of things that make it worthwhile'.

Yugi smiled and the scientists unattached the wires from him so he could freely move about and out of the room, Rika followed him and joined up with the scientist group and mumbled between themselves while Yugi stood confused and Haruto stood eager. After a few minutes they let Haruto join in on the conversation and Yugi felt rather left out, he knew it was him they were talking about, but he wasn't sure what exactly.

'Ah, I guess there are some things we just don't know' Haruto finally said as he finished off writing and smiled 'Thank you anyway'.

Yugi glanced up as Haruto walked back to Yugi and lead him away 'Come on Yugi, I'm sure your friend is waiting for you at the hotel'.

'Yeah…okay…' Yugi replied quietly as he followed Haruto out of the building.

* * *

Once they returned to the hotel, Yugi took no time in going back to his given room and looked for Yami. He stood by the window and turned when he heard the door open, Yugi smiled and hurried over to Yami with a small bounce in his step.

'I'm back Yami' Yugi proclaimed with a giggle 'It was fun!'

'Oh really?' Yami then raised his brow 'Why have you got a plaster?'

'Oh…umm…s-small cut' Yugi lied with a smile 'Other than that it was fine'.

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'You still are spacy'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Yeah…at least we'll keep going tomorrow, right?'

'Right'.

* * *

When the sky turned black Yugi and Yami quickly ordered some more food before they curled up together asleep. Yugi snuggled against Yami's warmth before waking up; he gave a soft moan as he rubbed his eyes and looked around as he heard Haruto's faint voice.

'Is…that Haruto?' Yugi mumbled before slipping out of his bed, he stumbled lightly due to his tiredness to the door and opened it slightly to peek out of.

Haruto stood out in the corridor with a phone to his ear as he talked 'I know he's not a strong one but he's proven your studies well hasn't he?' Haruto sighed and rolled his eyes 'Don't worry about a family, he came from a factory I presume his parents sent him there and he only has that friend of his. Mr. Yugi will do well for you. Yes…alright. But we have to talk tomorrow, it's too late now. Alright, goodbye'.

He then hung the phone up before muttering some things to himself and returning to his room, Yugi looked up and down the corridor before shutting the door as well, thoughts running through his head.

'I thought…I did all the tests…' Yugi whispered to his shadow, waiting for it to answer back, but when it didn't he turned back to Yami and shook him awake 'Yami. Yami please wake up'.

Yami groaned but opened his eyes as he glanced at Yugi with sleepy eyes 'Yugi…w-what you doing?' Yami asked sluggishly as he sat up.

'Can we go…now?' Yugi begged.

'What? It's the middle of the night though'.

'Please…I just want to go…'

Yami sat up, sensing that something was wrong with Yugi so nodded 'Alright…we can go…just give me a few minutes'.

Yugi watched as Yami pulled his body out of the bed before walking around the room to grab his things, once he had gathered them the two teens left their room and walked cautiously out of the hotel and back onto the street where they felt the safest once again.

*****************************End of chapter 9**************************

Again I apologise for abandoning it or saying I might delete it, mind does not work well these days.

But yeah, Haruto was he a bad guy? Or just a guy with an ambition? We don't really know. I guess it's up to you if you think so or not.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter! (For real this time, I am gonna keep writing it! Promise!)


	10. Chapter 10 The mansion

You know…a lot of bad things have happened to Yugi so far…

Let's do something good for a change!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10-The mansion

Yugi rubbed his eyes tiredly as both he and Yami shuffled through the streets-the city ended up being bigger than they had anticipated so they walked through the night to get away from the centre and by morning they had only just ended up at the suburbs with large houses for families. Both were exhausted, they didn't sleep or rest at all in case Haruto found them easily, but their tired states affected them a lot.

Yugi gave a yawn and covered his mouth with his hand; never before had he fallen so tired, he felt like he could fall over on the street and curl up asleep. Yami turned to Yugi and held his hand to keep him awake.

'Come on' Yami gently tugged Yugi's arm to make him look up 'We must be almost out of this place…'

Yugi groaned 'So…tired though…'

'I know. I am too…we're almost there though…'

Yugi nodded and staggered with Yami, barely missing people as they walked past the two teens. Yugi had opted to leaning against Yami as they walked, but then he didn't know if Yami would appreciate the closeness of it. Yugi then gave an "Oof" as he walked into someone and he hit the ground. He then looked up to see that it was an elderly woman he had clumsily walked into and he had made her drop her bag of goods.

'I-I'm so sorry' Yugi apologised as he sat up to collect the things together.

'It's quite alright' The woman reassured as she helped Yugi but ended up gazing to the teens face 'You look awfully tired'.

'I am' Yugi replied as he held the bag and stood up 'Here'.

'Thank you' She took the bag off Yugi 'Why don't you come home with me? Both of you, you look like you could do with a rest'.

Yugi grinned 'Yes please!'

She chuckled quietly 'Follow me then boys'.

Yugi obeyed and was about to follow her before Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him back, making the small teen confused.

'What are you doing?' Yami questioned in a whisper.

'Following' Yugi replied.

'But we don't know her. And her just asking us to go with her seems suspicious. We haven't really met a lot of nice people on our way'.

'But…sleep Yami' Yugi whined.

'We can sleep whenever; we don't have to follow her'.

'But she's old. She's not going to harm us'.

'Yugi-'

'Is something wrong?' She asked politely.

The teens turned to her and Yugi shook his head with a smile 'Nope. Come on Yami' Yugi pulled Yami along with them much to his detest 'I'm Yugi'.

'Yugi and Yami' She gave another chuckle 'You can call me Mrs. Butsu'.

Yugi smiled and turned to Yami to show his happiness, but Yami didn't look the most pleased person so Yugi cringed and looked away from his friends' displeasure.

* * *

It was only a few houses down to Mrs. Butsu's house, Yugi gasped at the sight of it. It was a mansion; large gardens that Yugi couldn't see all of it filled with bright coloured flowers and shaped topiary's were planted down the stone paths. The iron gates opened up for them and Mrs. Butsu led the two boys down the path towards her house. Yugi looked up at the terracotta walls with and the black tiled roof slanting down with statues of something small standing on the edges.

The large patterned door opened and Yugi gazed up to see a maid bow to the elderly lady and let them walk in.

'Welcome back my lady' She greeted.

'It's good to be back' Mrs. Butsu then turned to the maid 'Do you think you can take these young gentlemen to the spare bedroom and get them dressed in something more suitable, I'm sure they'll appreciate their clothes being washed as well'.

'Yes my lady' The maid then bowed to Yugi and Yami and led them through the house.

Yugi observed the paintings on the wall as they walked down the corridor and up the stairs, they were of wars, scenery's and sometimes naked women that Yugi stared oddly at while Yami tried to walk past and hide his blush. They soon stopped at a door that the maid opened and let the boys walk in; it was small with the curtains pulled across so little light seeped in, there was a large bed that looked untouched and two wardrobes stood next to each other. The maid observed the two teens before walking to the one of the wardrobes and opening it.

'You're just about right height' She commented as she pulled out two outfits for them to wear 'Which one do you like?'

Yami and Yugi looked at each other before turning to the posh looking suits. Yami picked the clothes that looked like a dinner suit; a long black jacket over a white dinner shirt with matching pants. The maid handed him the clothes so he took them and started to strip and change into them, Yugi was left with the last outfit. It was a black sleeveless shirt with a white shirt underneath it and black trousers as well. Yugi took the clothes and changed out of his old clothes and into his new clothes.

Once both were dressed smartly they observed each other while the maid picked up their discarded clothes.

'You look pretty cute' Yami commented.

Yugi giggled and gave a small twirl 'Thank you. You look really smart as well. It suits you'.

Yami gave a small blush and smile before fiddling with his cuffs. The maid gathered the clothes and placed them in a nearby basket before turning to Yugi 'Sir, why don't you give me your glove?'

Yugi tensed and shook his head, holding his glove tightly 'No! I-I can't take it off!'

'Oh…if that's the case' The maid walked over to the over wardrobe and opened it before pulling out a drawer and holding up a pair of gloves before returning to Yugi 'Why don't you wear these? They're clean and suit the clothes you're wearing'.

Yugi took the white gloves off her, letting his fingertips caress them and touch the soft fabric against them before looking up 'Umm…c-could you…look away?'

'Of course' The maid then turned around and faced the opposite direction.

Yugi then turned to Yami 'Y-You too…'

Yami stared at Yugi surprised but did as he was told and turned the other was as well. Yugi bit his lip but quickly slipped his glove off, glancing at his imprint before he pulled the gloves over his hands and flexed them lightly to get used to them.

'O-Okay…' Yugi mumbled, letting the maid and Yami know that it was safe to look at him again.

The maid faced him again and took his dirt stained glove off him and placed it in the basket that she picked up again 'I'll go wash your clothes then. You can do what you wish; but do not take the stairs up to the attic. It is off bounds' She then gave a smile before walking off and leaving the teens do what they wish.

'Why do you always wear one glove?' Yami asked curiously.

'Umm…' Yugi fiddled nervously with his clothes 'I-I can't say…'

'Alright' Yami gave a smile 'Where do you think we should go?'

Yugi bit his lip and glanced at the bed, a small smile creeping on his face as he walked over and sprawled himself out on it, giving a sigh as he felt the silky sheets underneath him 'Sleep…'

Yami chuckled and walked over so he could lie next to Yugi 'Not a bad idea actually…'

Yugi gave a giggle before yawning and curling up next to Yami and sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Yugi awoke some hours later, feeling refreshed and awake again. He glanced to Yami by his side who had since held Yugi's hand in his sleep, Yugi gave a small smile but gently pulled his hand away and sat up on the bed and slipped off. He gave a small yawn and a stretch of his arms before venturing out of the room and down the corridor again.

It was quiet and made Yugi wonder if everyone had gone out again, he shivered slightly but glanced up to see more stairs leading up. He tilted his head in confusion but climbed up them to see where they lead, he came to a door that was dirty and rusty, dust settling on it moved as Yugi opened the door and peeked inside. It looked like an abandoned room, a small window was broken and let the sunlight pour in and circle off a part of the floorboards, a bed laid on one side with feathers having been pulled out of the pillow and laid on the floor, cobwebs covered every corner and the desk that sat in the furthest corner. Yugi stepped inside and walked over to the desk, the floors creaked under his weight but he carried on so he could observe the items on the desk.

There were books and decorative boxes cluttering up the desk as well as small trinkets and a picture, Yugi brushed back some of the webs-accidentally disturbing a spider that made him jump-before picking up a small statue of an elephant, he then put that aside and picked one of the books up, flicking it open and looking at the few odd words he knew. He then turned to the picture and picked it up, looking at it carefully.

It was of a boy-not much older than Yugi's age-he was sitting at the desk in question with a happy smile. The picture was faded slightly and showed its age, Yugi squinted and looked closer at the boy. He could swear that he had claw like fingers, and his muscles were larger than normal, and as he stared at the smile he thought he saw small fangs.

'Curious are we?'

Yugi squeaked and jumped, but in his frightened state he dropped the picture so it landed on the floor with a crash and broke the glass. Yugi turned to see Mrs. Butsu standing by the door and Yugi quickly dived to his feet to pick the broken glass up.

'I-I'm so sorry!' Yugi apologised 'I-I got startled…'

'It's quite fine' Mrs. Butsu reassured as she walked over to help Yugi 'I was thinking about replacing it with a new frame anyway'.

Yugi gave a small smile and put the picture as well as the glass fragments on the desk and turned to Mrs. Butsu, seeing her thoughtful-almost mourning-face gently gazing over the desk.

'Who…was the person in the picture?' Yugi asked in a quiet voice.

'My son' Mrs. Butsu replied with a small smile 'Daichi'.

Yugi tilted his head at her also quiet tone 'What…happened to him?' Yugi asked bravely.

'The same story as the next persons' Her answer was as she held her hands together 'Having a quality child you know that someone will take them away sooner or later. Daichi was the animal type, he didn't have it strong but you could still make out the characteristics on him. I hid him from everyone as much as I could, but it still wasn't enough, they found out and threatened to take him away from me. But…before they could…he died…'

Yugi's eyes lowered 'I-I'm sorry…'

'It's quite fine' She reassured as she took a deep breath 'I'm happy. I'm glad he died the way he did and not in one of those terrible factories where they starve and beat them. I know that he died under my care, and I hope he was happy. He also seemed to be…'

Yugi gave a small smile but felt a slight awkward feeling build up in him as he stood with her. He knew better than anybody what it was like to be in the factory, and he knew how many people like him died as well; he gave a small shiver at the thought before looking up at Mrs. Butsu again.

'Where is your family Yugi?' She asked 'Did they take you away from them or did they send you away?'

Yugi blinked 'I…uhh…'

'You don't have to pretend' She patted Yugi's shoulder 'I was a mother to one of them before, I can tell who's a quality person or not'.

Yugi gave a nod to his head 'I…don't know…I was young when I got to the factory…'

'I see. My poor dear' She then hugged Yugi closely and Yugi felt compelled to hug her back as well 'I hope you find them. This is a cruel world where you shouldn't grow up in'.

Yugi nodded in agreement 'Thank you…' He whispered and let her hug him for a while before they left the abandoned room and returned to the main house.

* * *

When the evening drew in they were called for dinner, Yami had woken up by then but was still skeptic about being in the house. Yugi wished he could tell Yami about Mrs. Butsu's real intentions but then that would mean revealing himself which he wasn't ready to expose yet. They looked up as the last plate was placed on the table against the others. Yugi's eyes glistened as he looked among the many variety of foods hungrily.

'Itadakimasu'.

Yugi dived immediately into the hot foods and placed them on his plate that was offered, he then began eating it but had to stop and fan his mouth.

'Hot. Hot' Yugi whimpered as he took his glass water and drank some of it to cool the food down.

'You okay?' Yami asked concerned but Yugi gave a smile and nodded before continuing to eat again.

'So, where are you trying to go to?' Mrs. Butsu asked casually.

'Domino' Yugi replied with a mouthful of food.

'Oh. Do you know how close you are?' The two looked up and shook their heads 'Let's see…it's an hour's walk to Tottori…and then I think you can catch a few hours train journey to Domino if I'm not mistaken'.

'Really?'

'Yes. I think that's correct'.

'Wow!' Yugi then grabbed Yami's arm so Yami could see his grin 'Yami! I'm almost home!'

'Yeah' Yami gave a small smile back and patted Yugi on the head 'I didn't realise it would be so soon'.

Yugi giggled and bounced up and down in his seat 'I'm so excited!'

Mrs. Butsu chuckled 'Well, how about you have a good meal and a good night's sleep so you can get there tomorrow' She suggested.

'Yes!' Yugi then shovelled in the food but had to stop on occasions and drink more water to cool the hot food in his mouth.

* * *

After they spent the night in the mansion Yugi and Yami were given their clothes back and they quickly changed back at them before having a small breakfast and were readying to leave. Yugi and Yami slipped their shoes back on as Mrs. Butsu and her maid watched patiently.

'Thank you for letting us stay' Yugi gave a small bow to which they bowed back.

'It was a pleasure' Mrs. Butsu reassured before moving closer and giving Yugi a small purse 'Here, this will be enough money for you to buy tickets to Domino'.

'Eh?' Yugi shook his head 'I can't take your money!'

'If you don't you'll never get home. Its fine, I have a lot more money that I can spare. Please, take it'.

Yugi looked down at the purse and nodded; giving a smile he turned to Yami and held his hand before pulling him out the mansion.

'Thank you Mrs. Butsu!' Yugi called out as they walked down the path and waved at them.

'Anytime Yugi' She called back and gave them a wave as well.

When the two got back on the streets Yugi skipped ahead and turned to see Yami following him with a small frown on his face, Yugi tilted his head in curiosity.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked.

'Well…I thought for sure that woman was up to something' Yami shook his head 'She was actually nice to us'.

Yugi giggled and skipped ahead again 'Maybe she just understood us'.

'Maybe…'

Yugi smiled and pocketed the money he had been given, patting his pocket lightly he continued skipping singing a small song about going home.

***************************End of chapter 10***************************

See. There are predators and there are victims in this story. Just thought I'd even out the good and bad people in this story lol.

Although I wouldn't class them as bad guys…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11 Caught

I think this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for…

…Let's make it rock!

* * *

Chapter 11-Caught

Yugi stopped by the road side to admire a small batch of flowers; he leaned closer to smell their scent and giggled when the petals tickled against his nose. Yami stopped by Yugi's side and watched him for a few moments before tapping him on the back and gaining his attention.

'Come on, we're nearly there' Yami persisted 'We can't stop now'.

'Right'.

Yugi jumped up and walked by Yami's side again, thought stopped when he saw another path joining onto theirs 'Where does that one go?' Yugi asked curiously.

Yami glanced up at the sign post that was dug into the corner of it 'Just another town out of our way' Yami replied 'Not important'.

Yugi squinted at the sign 'Yaa…aa…' Yugi frowned 'Maa…'

'Yamagata' Yami corrected Yugi.

'Oh…' Yugi then blinked and looked down the path in question.

There was a large van coming down it in the distance, the mud stains on it and plain black design was by no mistake something Yugi easily remembered as a child. A shock of panic went through him; they had found him.

'Yugi' Yami called out to the statue Yugi 'Come on, it'll be dark soon and we need to find a place to stay'.

Yugi turned to Yami, knowing how the guards minds worked they would capture the male as well. Yugi hurried to Yami and grabbed his arm before pulling him into a run down the path. Questions flew from Yami at Yugi's sudden panic, but the male didn't answer them as he could hear the engine growl closer to them and all he could think about was getting him and Yami away from the danger.

But then the Van came rushing past them before screeching to a halt and making the two teens stop. Yami glanced at Yugi's petrified face and to the van.

'Yugi what's going on?' Yami questioned as the back of the van doors opened.

'J-Just go!' Yugi pleaded and tried pushing Yami away 'Run! Go!'

'Yugi'.

The guards then grabbed Yugi, pulling him back relentlessly before they cuffed his hands behind his back. Yugi looked up as they cornered Yami and, although he put up a tough fight, cuffed his hands behind his back.

'No!' Yugi cried as they pushed him into the back of the van, Yugi was forced to sit on the small bench in the van 'Leave him alone!'

Yami continued to struggle as they dragged him to the van and shoved him inside as well before the guards climbed in and shut the doors behind them. The van groaned to life again as it reversed and took them back up the path where it came from.

* * *

There was silence within the van, only the bumps and growls of the van broke the silence, the guards were sitting in the remaining seats with their eyes closed as it they were asleep. Yugi was sat next to Yami but he couldn't bear to look at his friend, tears rolling down his face as he tried to keep his gasps quiet so Yami wouldn't talk to him. He felt ashamed; dirty even, out of everyone he had met he had to drag Yami down with him, back to the hell he had to endure. He never wanted Yami to be hurt like this.

'Yugi' Yami whispered to Yugi 'What's going on?'

Yugi turned to Yami to show his teary eyes 'I-I'm so…sorry…' Yugi apologised weakly 'I-I'll tell you later, b-but please…' He then turned so his back faced Yami and he wriggled his hand 'T-Take off my glove'.

'What? Why?'

'I-I can get us out, so please do as I say'.

Yami nodded and also turned before reaching to Yugi's hand and slipping the glove off like he asked. Yugi flexed his fingers slightly before finding the keys to their handcuffs, turning his back to where they were-on one of the guards' laps-he held his hand out and in an instant the keys were within his grasp.

The guards' eyes opened as Yugi turned to Yami and handed him the keys 'Quick! Unlock me!'

Yami nodded and fumbled with the keys as the guards stood up then, slipping the key into the lock the handcuffs parted off Yugi's hands as a guard reached out to stop them, but Yugi placed his hand on the guards chest so he sent an electric shock into their body, making them stumble back and fall into the other guards.

Yugi turned to Yami and unlocked his handcuffs as well before they stood up and was faced with the guards again. Yugi moved forwards and gave most of the guards a shock to make them stumble back and made some off them unconscious, Yugi then grabbed Yami's hand before pushing the van doors open and jumping out with his friend, they both ran down the road before Yami pulled Yugi to the side of the road and they rolled down into a ditch and hid themselves as the guards came looking for them.

Yami and Yugi kept huddled close together as they listened closely to the footsteps of the guards looking around for them, but after a while it fell silent and then it was broke by the van's roar and it disappeared down the road again. The two sat still for a few moments just in case but when they were sure that they were alone they both sighed heavily. Yugi hugged himself, feeling shaky after the fact he had barely escaped his prison once again.

'You're…one of them' Yugi twitched at Yami's quiet voice, slight suspicion built up in it 'Why…did you tell me?'

More tears spilled down Yugi's face as he turned to Yami and braved looking into his crimson eyes 'I'm sorry…' He apologised and hugged himself tightly 'It's just…you don't like them! A-And I thought if I told you I was one of them you'd hate me! I didn't think you'd find out until I got home! I'm sorry Yami! Please don't hate-'

Yami then reached forwards and grabbed Yugi's shoulders, doing something unexpected that made the teen fall silent and surprised.

Yami kissed Yugi.

Yugi, having been kept apart from the other people in the factory and had hardly any contact with anyone else, wasn't sure what to make of the kiss-he didn't even realise what it symbolised. But he knew that it felt good nonetheless, a fluttery feeling moving around his stomach as he felt Yami's lips against his own. Yami soon took his lips off though with a small pink blush to his face, Yugi also reflected the same blush as he stared up at Yami with a perplexed face, unsure whether that meant he hated or liked Yugi.

'I couldn't hate you' Yami whispered to the small teen.

Yugi smiled as more tears trickled down his cheeks, he then lunged at Yami and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and crying heavily into his shoulder 'I'm sorry!' Yugi cried 'I thought you'd hate me! I didn't mean to get you hurt!'

'Sshh, it's fine' Yami reassured as he stroked Yugi's back in an attempt to comfort him 'I…should've noticed anyway. I was a bit dumb'.

Yugi gave a light giggle and rubbed his eyes as Yami continued to hold him until he was finished crying, though Yugi wasn't sure that if he let Yami go that he'd turn and hate him.

'We best keep moving' Yami suggested as he stood up and helped Yugi up 'Those people won't be far behind us'.

Yugi nodded and followed Yami's lead through the ditch, rubbing his now red eyes and glancing at his gloveless hand.

* * *

The darkness had finally arrived before they reached the next town which wasn't their plan but they had to stop for the night and continue the next morning. After eating and making sure that they were hidden from the guards they were asleep, Yami was lying next to Yugi and snuggled into his back for warmth, Yugi was still awake and was thinking about important thoughts.

His hands touched his lips lightly when he came to Yami's kiss and a small blush grew back on his face, was it normal to feel short of breath when thinking about a kiss? He wish that someone could've told him how to feel about a kiss.

Yugi sighed quietly and was about to settle down to sleep before he touched his lips again "It was wet" Yugi thought to himself, thinking it was the only best way to describe it.

*****************************End of chapter 11*************************

Hmm…maybe anti-dramatic would best describe this chapter.

But hey, Yami knows now. And le gasp a kiss to add to it! Oohh!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 The ball

For the record, in the original story it was a dress, but I won't cross-dress Yugi in this one.

Just because I've been doing that in other stories so to even it out.

* * *

Chapter 12-The ball

When the morning rose again, the two males began their travelling again, though Yugi couldn't help but pick up on the silence between the two. They didn't speak a word to each other apart from a good morning when they woke, they hardly looked at each other as well; Yugi became concerned that Yami was starting to hate him and fell silent so he didn't have to hear Yugi's whining.

They soon reached the town and Yami took no time in leading Yugi to the train station, Yugi hung his head as Yami read through the list of trains arriving and departing, hoping to find Yugi's home written on it.

'Hmm…I can't see it' Yami muttered 'That's odd' Yami then looked around and spotted a group of girls about to leave, he then jogged over to them 'Excuse me!'

The girls stopped and turned to Yami as he caught up with them 'Umm…do you know when the next train for Domino is?' Yami asked.

'Domino?' They repeated and thought for a moment 'It won't be back until tomorrow'.

Yami sighed 'Great, just our luck'.

'If you're waiting for it to come back, we have spare rooms for you and your friend' One of the girls leaned slightly to the side and gave Yugi a small wave to which he waved back 'I'm sure our boss won't mind-although you are boys…'

'Where exactly are these rooms?' Yami questioned suspiciously.

'Above a pub. But don't worry; you won't get hurt by the drunks, our boss doesn't let us work when it's late hours'.

Yami gave a hum 'Excuse me for a moment' Yami then returned to Yugi who was still standing by the readings 'They say they have rooms for us for tonight, our train won't arrive until tomorrow. What do you think?'

'A room's a room' Yugi replied 'We don't have anywhere to go…'

'I know. But I have a feeling the only reason they're offering is more because we don't have anywhere to go'.

Yugi turned to the girls as they gave a small giggle and a wave to the boys; Yugi then smiled 'Maybe it's because they think you're handsome'.

Yami blushed a light pink colour and cleared his throat 'Well…I-I'll tell them we'll take it'.

Yugi watched curiously as Yami jogged over to the girls and told them they'd take their offer, he didn't understand why Yami looked so nervous, he just prayed it wasn't because of Yami hating him even more.

* * *

The girls lead them through the town before they came to a small pub hidden between two shops. Yugi tilted his head as he tried reading the swinging sign; but he was pulled into the pub before he got a chance to read it. Yugi and Yami looked around at the few patrons that were in the pub before they followed the girls to the bar, turning to see a young woman working the bar.

'Yuri!' The girls called out catching her attention 'These guys want to stay in the spare room while they wait for a train tomorrow'.

She raised her brow at the two males 'Suppose so' She murmured 'But no noise no mess, got it?'

The two nodded before the girls dragged them upstairs to show them the room, it was small and had two beds for both of them to use. Yami turned to Yugi who was waiting for his verdict, Yami shrugged.

'A room's a room' Yami commented before turning to the girls 'Is there anything we can do to help around here?'

They giggled before grabbing Yugi's arms 'Yes, Yugi can help us' They then dragged the small boy off before he could say anything and pulled him into another room.

Yami stood and stared confused 'Umm…' Yami mumbled but decided that Yugi was beyond saving.

* * *

Yugi sat with the girls in their room as they were trying out dresses; every now and then they asked Yugi's opinion on which suited them best. Yugi gave his honest opinion and helped them chose the dresses that went well with them, but he found him absorbed in the bright and shining colours of the dresses.

'Umm…what is all of this for?' Yugi asked bravely.

'The ball' They replied as they twirled lightly 'We're going to meet some really hot boys'.

'Are you going with your boyfriend Yugi?' Another asked.

Yugi blushed lightly 'B-Boyfriend?' He repeated.

'Yeah, Yami is his name right?'

Yugi shook his head 'Oh no, Yami's a boy and a friend but not a boyfriend'.

'Oh, I thought he was your boyfriend, he certainly likes you'.

'I-I don't think so…' Yugi mumbled as he kicked his legs idly 'H-He's been…kinda quiet…I-I think he might hate me'.

The girls giggled which made Yugi look up in confusion 'You don't know much about boys in love do you?' They then sat around Yugi, closing in on him so he couldn't escape their hold 'Most boys like Yami tend to keep their feelings locked in to save themselves from embarrassment; what they don't know is that it makes them look more in love, mainly because they blush and stuff and then after a while they get the courage to actually say something'.

'L-Love?' Yugi repeated with a crimson face and shook his head 'Y-Yami isn't in love with me…i-is he?'

'You don't know much do you?' The girls giggled 'Why wouldn't he like you? You're so cute'.

Yugi smiled lightly and shifted uncomfortably 'B-But I-I lied to…Yami…h-he hates me…'

'Pfft, doubt it. You'd have to do a lot more to upset him I think' The girls gasped and then giggled among themselves making Yugi look confused.

'W-What?' Yugi stuttered.

'You're coming with us to the ball' They proclaimed before pulling Yugi up on his feet and changing his clothes.

* * *

When the evening came in Yami stood in the hall looking out of place in his normal clothes while everyone was dressed up in formal clothes, they gave Yami odd looks but he simply looked away to avert their gaze.

He had been given a message earlier that day to meet Yugi in the hall where they were throwing a ball for everyone, he wasn't sure why Yugi wanted to meet him there or why he hadn't seen Yugi during the day at all, but he was sure all his answers would be answered that night. He glanced up when he saw the familiar girls from the pub giggling away and moving in a small herd, he raised his brow before they separated and left Yugi standing on his own.

Yugi wore a white suit; a pure white tails jacket with a matching carnation, gloves to go over both hands-which seemed out of the ordinary with his one glove-and matching trousers. Yugi blushed lightly at the good clothes-as did Yami-and played with his clothes nervously.

Yami then approached Yugi 'Yugi? Why are you wearing those clothes? What did you want to talk about?'

'Uhh…umm…t-the girls…' Yugi mumbled.

'Oh…I see…'

Yugi bit his lip and hung his head, fearing that he had upset Yami once again. But when he heard Yami clear his throat he looked up and gazed at the hand Yami offered him.

'Well…since we're here…d-do you want to dance?' Yami asked.

Yugi blushed lightly 'B-But I don't know how to dance…'

'It's easy' Yami held Yugi's hand 'I'll show you if you want'.

Yugi gave a small smile and nodded, allowing Yami to pull him away from the door and start dancing with the other people. Yugi became nervous but kept up with his movements, holding onto Yami for support they continued to dance to the soft melody that was being played. Yugi gazed up at Yami after he got the hang of it, staring into his deep red eyes he felt his face heat up but managed to smile at Yami to which Yami smiled back.

'Yugi' Yami spoke quietly 'Can we…go somewhere more private?'

'Umm…sure' Yugi stopped moving so they could walk out of the hall, Yami lead Yugi out into the grounds where he spotted a gazebo so the two decided to go there. Yugi walked around in it before looking up into the sky.

'Oh look Yami!' Yugi pointed out to the inky black sky 'You can see the stars!'

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami as he blushed deep red 'I…well you see…uhh…I…I…' Yami sucked a deep breath 'I'm going to miss you…you know that right?'

Yugi smiled 'Yeah…I'm going to miss you too Yami. You'll see me again right?'

'Of course' Yami walked closer and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'All the time if I could'.

Yugi giggled lightly but then glanced at Yami's hand as it caressed his cheek; he blushed lightly and gazed up at Yami as he leaned closer.

'No' Yugi whined as he put his hands over his face.

Yami stopped 'What's wrong?'

'I-I don't know how to do that thing' Yugi mumbled.

'A-A kiss?' Yami questioned getting a nod from Yugi, Yami chuckled 'Just close your eyes and follow my lead then'.

'O-Okay…'

Yugi took his hands away from his face and let Yami kiss his lips, Yugi felt a familiar fluttery feeling back inside him and grasped Yami's shoulders to hold himself onto, following Yami's orders he kissed Yami back which made him feel even more unbalanced but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

The two broke the kiss after a while, but once staring into each other's eyes for a few silent moments they were back to kissing each other again.

****************************End of chapter 12**************************

Aww, yes, kisses for all! Not…literally of course…ehe…

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	13. Chapter 13 Homeward

Last chappie. Let's hope all that hard work paid off yeah?

Yeah…

* * *

Chapter 13-Homeward

The next morning the two woke up early and thanked the people who let them stay with them before hurrying off to the train station once again. Yugi and Yami had to only wait a few minutes before the train going to Domino showed up, Yami lead Yugi onto the train and got seats for them, explaining to Yugi that it would take them a few hours to get to the town.

Yugi seemed to nudge slightly to the side as the train started to move; Yugi turned to the window and watched the scenery move with a large smile on his face. He had never experienced riding a train before and ended up being more interested in the view the windows gave so turned on his seat to view properly, however when the inspector came Yugi was curious as to why he hand over his ticket so he could make sure they were going on the right journey and was told off for sitting up on the seats, he sunk back down next to Yami and stared hard at the floor as he was worried about doing something else wrong.

After a few hours journey the train stopped at the Domino station and Yugi and Yami jumped off the train and looked around. Yugi didn't realise how excited and nervous he was before he stepped onto the platform; his heart was beating faster inside his chest, his limbs were shaking quietly and discreetly and his hands had become clammy which he tried to get rid of by wiping his hands on his clothes.

'I suppose we should try and find their address' Yami whispered to himself and grabbed Yugi's hand 'Come on Yugi-' Yami looked down at his hand 'You're sweating'.

'N-No I'm not' Yugi defended and easily slipped his hand out of Yami's grasp.

Yami gave a light smile 'It's okay to be nervous. You haven't seen them for a while, so don't worry'.

Yugi nodded but shuffled his feet out of nerves 'W-What…if we don't find them though?'

'We will' Yami patted Yugi's head 'We'll look them up in the address book, it will have their addresses in there'.

'O-Okay…' Yugi took Yami's hand again and the two walked around the town.

* * *

Yugi stood outside the phone box as Yami skimmed through the book, Yugi rocked back and forth lightly as Yami checked his surname-Mutou-in the for a similar surname. Yugi hummed a small tune after a while but then looked up as Yami walked out with a smile.

'I think I found them' Yami reassured making Yugi grin widely 'Shall we go see if it's them?'

'Yes!' Yugi clung to Yami's hand as he led Yugi to the way.

Yami lead Yugi through the streets until they came to a small street on the outskirts that had houses lined up against each other. Yugi's eyes travelled along each of them as he pondered about which one was his new home. Yami then stopped making Yugi stop out of nerves.

'This is it' Yami said as he glanced up at the house in front of them. It was a normal sized house with a small garden out the front.

Yugi stared at it before turning to Yami 'Will…you go back home now?'

'Yeah' Yami replied softly but smiled nonetheless 'I'll come back and visit you, like I promised. But I have to get my own way back home now; dad's probably having a fit by now'.

'Okay…' Yugi blushed lightly but leaned up to place a small kiss on Yami's lips 'Thank you…'

'It was nothing' Yami reassured and let go of Yugi's hand 'Have fun with your family'.

'Okay' Yugi watched Yami walk back down the streets, giving Yugi a small wave as he disappeared. Yugi sucked in a deep breath and marched himself to the door and knocked on it, while he waited for an answer he thought about he would explain it, but before he could come up with a reasonable excuse the door opened and he was faced with a woman 'Uhh…I-I-I…'

'What do you want?' She questioned impatiently.

Yugi felt tears of joy building up as he ended up blurting out the line 'I-I'm your son…'

She stared at Yugi as tears trickled down his face, he held his arms out as he wanted to feel his mother's comfort he dreamt dearly of, but she only stepped back making Yugi confused 'You…I sent you away' She whispered then shook her head 'No! I don't want you! Stay away from us! We were better without you!'

She then slammed the door shut and Yugi heard the locks being pulled across, more tears streamed down his face but this time it was from the rejection he felt. He gave a soft wail and turned away to leave the house grounds and looked around, hoping he would reach Yami in time.

* * *

Yami stood at the train station as he waited for his train home to arrive, he had figured out the stops he had to take and switches he would need, but he knew where to go. He gave a sigh and rubbed his arm casually as he waited, missing the presence of Yugi by his side too much, but he didn't want to drag Yugi from his home.

'Yami!'

Yami straightened out and turned to see Yugi run towards him before jumping onto him and hugging him tightly, Yami crimsoned but managed to keep upright and hold Yugi at the same time.

'Yugi?'

Yugi gazed up with his tears running down his face, though a smile was on his lips as he was back by Yami's side 'I want to go with you! I want to live with you! I have nowhere to go! I love you!'

Yami stared at Yugi before patting his head lightly with a small smile 'I…have to teach you to keep quiet a little'.

Yugi tilted his head lightly and looked around as a few other people had overheard their conversation and gave a few 'awws' at the sight.

'But I love you too' Yami replied before giving Yugi a small kiss on the lips to prove he was right.

Yugi kissed back and managed to rub his eyes to get rid of the tears. There was a screech that made both of them look up as the train pulled close to their side, Yami smiled and lead Yugi into the train as they sat down again.

'Let's go home then' Yami whispered and held Yugi's hand tightly before the train started to take them back home.

* * *

Yeah, you knew that Yugi wouldn't get back with his family…but he has Yami so it's all good!

I'd like to thank the readers and the reviews, you've been wonderful. I hope you've enjoyed this story and I hope to see you in the next story; that is if you enjoy the crap-I mean stuff I write.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
